Gamin Envahissant
by Kenshitora
Summary: Eren yaeger , un élève de 2nd va malencontreusement inonder son appartement plus celui de son voisin du dessous livaï Akerman . Les deux acolytes vont donc se retrouver dans un appartement pour DEUX le temps des réparations .
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde je vous présente ma petite fan fiction chérie . Je suis nouvelle dans ce domaine donc soyez indulgent(e)s s'il vous plaît . J'écris cette fan fiction surtout quand j'en ai envie , je l'écris pour me vider la tête donc je ne vais pas avoir un rythme régulier désolée . Pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux mais je ne vous garantis rien ^^ ,ma correctrice est en plein bac et c'est pas trop le moment de la faire chier avec ça . Je préviens aussi que plus loin dans la fan fic il y aura du contenu explicites . Je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitre je vais faire voilà voilà, bonne lecture . ^^_

 **Gamin Envahissant**

Une touffe de cheveux brune tâchée de sang se tenait par terre.

Cette touffe appartenait à un adolescent de 16 ans au prunelles vertes tirant un peu sur le bleu. Ce jeune adulte venait de se faire tabasser par 5 ou 6 personnes qui ne " supportaient pas sa tête de con " et ils l'avaient laissé comme une merde dans les toilettes.

Et cette personne c'est moi Eren Yeager , adolescent de 16 ans. Je dis adolescent parce que pour moi je suis encore un gamin, toujours puceau et qui pète un câble pour un rien.

Je n'ai eu qu' une copine, Annie. ... pendant 3 jours on peut pas appeler ça une relation. Personne ne m'intéresse vraiment, je trouve quelques filles très mignonnes mais je ne leur donnerai pas ma virginité ni mon premier baiser.

Enfin bref il va peut être falloir si je me lève parce que là, je fais vraiment pitié. Aller hop, je me lève d'un mouvement vif, je sais bizarrement très bien utiliser mon corps, je fais pourtant très peu de sport, enfin bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Je regarde ma montre, 14h37 les cours ont recommencé i minutes, je me dépêche donc d'aller à mon cours de science. De toute manière, le prof est habitué à ce que j'arrive en retard donc bon, pas de souci.

C'est dingue ça, il faut toujours que des connards viennent me saouler pour me refaire le faciès, mais moi je n'ai rien demandé. Non pas parce que mon état me préoccupe, je récupère super vite. Mais bon c'est chiant au bout d'un moment et puis ça fait mal, ils frappent comme des bœufs ces enfoirés.

Vous allez me dire "mais défends toi un peu, abruti !" _(NDC*:Oui défends toi un peu ! Ducon va !)_ Mais bon, au bout d'un moment j'ai laissé tomber. C'est vrai quoi, ça ne les fait pas fuir donc à quoi bon, je leur casserai bien une jambe ou deux pourtant. _(NDC :Pff, TAPETTE!)_

J'arrive devant la porte de ma salle de science pour toquer à celle-ci. Après avoir entendu un lointain 'Entrez', j'ouvre la porte et m'aventure dans cette classe qui empeste l'eau de javel et les relents d'égouts. Bordel, qu'est-ce que cette classe peut être crade. Je souris au prof timidement.

 **-Excusez mon retard, je me suis trompé de salle.**  
 **-Encore toi, Yeager , va t'asseoir.**  
 **-Merci.**

Je vois Jean me regarder avec une expression moqueuse. Je me retiens tout de même d'aller le frapper, j'arrivai déjà en retard, je ne vais quand même pas foutre le bordel.

Je me place à côté de Sacha qui a encore et toujours de la bouffe à côté d'elle.

Les deux heures de science se passent bien, entre les bruits de mastication de Sacha et la voix de Jean qui essaye tant bien que mal à attirer mon attention, mais qui malheureusement pour lui n'y arrive absolument pas. J'adore les sciences, c'est pas un abruti bicolore capillairement qui va réussir me détourner mon attention.

À la fin du cours, je me dirige en direction de mon club de dessin. Je pense que ce soir je vais y rester 1 heure et demi / 2 heures, je ne vais pas rentrer trop tard Mikasa ma sœur est partie en université il y a une semaine et donc je ne peux pas rentrer trop tard parce que j'ai un gentil petit chat qui m'attend à l' appartement. Et si je ne rentre pas il va m'en faire baver. Ce chat a vraiment un caractère de merde.

J'entre dans la petite salle de club et croise deux petites billes bleu ciel. Armin mon ami d'enfance vient m'accueillir avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, je suis sûr qu'il est capable de déchirer ses lèvres de la façon qu'il sourit.

Je pose mon sac et prends mes affaires de dessin que je pose de manière à ce qu'il ne défonce pas la table. Bas oui, l'encre de Chine n'est pas réputée pour être facile à retirer sur une table en bois blanc.

À 17 heure 45, je décide de rentrer, au moment ou je me lève, un frisson me parcourt tout le corps, je me fige quelques instants et finis par partir chez moi. Je n'aime pas ce genre de sensation, ça m'arrive souvent quand je suis sur le point de faire une connerie. Je salut Armin et les autres personnes du club. Le bus met une quinzaine de minutes à arriver pour poiroter encore 35 minutes le temps du trajet, super. _(NDC :Pas de compatis pour les tapettes ahahahah)_

Enfin chez moi, évidement Lou mon petit chat vient dans mes pattes pour que je lui fasse des papouilles, mais aussi et surtout pour que je lui donne a manger.

Raaaaah ce chat est une vrai morfale, c'est pas vrai... Je décide donc de me diriger vers ma cuisine pour nourrir cette bête affamée.

Franchement qui pourrait croire qu'un petit chat roux pesant à peine 2,3kg pourrait assimiler autant de nourriture, c'est pas croyable, il faut toujours que je lui remette des croquettes sans compter la pâtée que je lui donne matin et soir .

Bref après l'avoir nourri, je vais poser (enfin balancer) mon sac dans ma chambre et enfin m'écrouler sur mon canapé et rester à glander en regardant la télé. _(NDC : Et en plus fainéant ! Bravo ! ...Bon ok j'arrête.)_

Je vais sûrement rien foutre ce soir. Bon c'est vrai que je ne fait JAMAIS mes devoirs mais bon.

Si je vais sûrement ranger les éventuels objets que je laisse traîner. Je suis toujours angoissé quand il y a quelque chose qui traîne à côté de moi, c'est bizarre j'ai plus le profil de l'ado crade avec une chambre en bordel qui se lave une fois par semaine et qui bouffe n'importe quoi, mais nan, d'ailleurs Mikasa me le fait bien savoir .

 **« C'est la seul chose que tu sais faire c'est dingue »**

Gnagnagna ! Avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être un cancre. Faut pas abuser, d'accord je fais pas vraiment d'effort mais j'ai pas non plus une moyenne de merde. 14 c'est pas nul. _(NDC:O.O Sans bosser ?! 'Foiré...)_

20h30, je commence à faire à manger. Rien de bien lourd, une petite omelette de riz à la japonaise. Rapide efficace et bourratif, tout ce qu'il me faut.

Je mange en silence sur le bar de la cuisine et je vois Lou se frotter a ma jambe et partir s'allonger sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a fait une connerie.

Après avoir fini mon repas copieux je me recale dans mon canapé à côté de mon petit chat.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, je m'endors sur le canapé. C'est normal si je suis angoissé.

 _NDC = note de la correctrice, enfin bref, veuillez m'excusez d'avoir laissé cette fan fiction sans correction, mais maintenant je prendrai le temps qu'il faut pour corriger le reste des chapitres et les autres fan fictions de ma chère amie Kenshitora 3. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez d'autres fautes dans le texte, je fais au maximum en espérant que c'est suffisant ! Je vous emmerde, cordialement MinouMaou 3._

 _Voilà la version corrigée pour le plus grand plaisir de vos yeux ! Bonne lecture ! Kenshitora._


	2. Chapter 2 aménagement

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 de ma fan fic je sais qu'elle a mit un certain temps à arriver mais bon, je vous avais prévenu que je l'écrivais quand j'en avais envie donc bon. Vous l'avez peut être remarqué mais ce chapitre est plus long que le premier, c'est normal, le premier chapitre était un peu un prologue livai n'était pas encore apparu dans la fan fic mais bon maintenant les chapitres feront cette longueur environ, peut être plus long je verrai selon mes envies. Je tiens à dire aussi que sans MinouMaou, ce chapitre serai sûrement sorti beaucoup plus tard, je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le premier chapitre à part une remarque sur mon orthographe du coup je ne savais pas vraiment ce que vous pensez de ma fan fic, mais quand je l'ai donné a Minou pour la corriger, sa réaction a été très positif et ça m'a vachement encouragée à l'écrire. Donc voila je vous fais plein de bisou et bonne lecture ^^ ._

 _(C'est avec joie que je corrige cette fan fic! J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié et pour ma part j'ai hâte de la suite ! N'hésitez encore une fois pas à me dire si j'ai oublié de corriger certaines erreurs ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!)_

 **Gamin Envahissant chapitre 2**

Un bruit de coup ? Sur du bois je crois ?

 **-HO. ... G...IN**

Qu'est-ce qu'il ou elle dit ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle genre de voix c'est. J'ouvre les yeux avec pas mal de difficulté, la lumière filtrée par les fenêtres me brûle tellement les yeux .

Qu'est-ce que ... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? L'appart' est inondé … Hooooo putain ça sent les emmerdes Mikasa et Papa vont me tuer (quoi que, Papa s'en fou de moi alors..).

 **-HOOOYY LE GAMIN TU OUVRES OUI OU MERDE ?!**

Merde ….. Sûrement le voisin.

 **-OUI J'ARRIVE D** É **SOL** É **!**

Merde il y a de l'eau partout, fait chier. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de mon appartement avec les pieds totalement trempés.

 **-Désolé, je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est … pas…...passer.**

ET merde, c'est le dépressif d'en dessous. Je sens qu'il va me saouler. Il est toujours à faire la tronche et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va me sauter à la gorge, on dirait un caniche sous amphétamine….. Bas quoi? Il fait 1 m 60 à tout casser, et les caniches sont petits nan ?

 **\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'es-ce que tu as foutu pour inonder ton appart' et le MIEN !**

 **-QUOI ?! Le votre aussi ?!**

 **\- Tu crois que je suis là pour faire des cupcakes abruti ?!**

C'est quoi ce bruit…. MERDE LE ROBINET ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Me dis pas que c'est ça qui a provoqué l'inondation ? Je me précipite dans la salle de bain.

 **\- T'es con au point de laisser un robinet allumé.** _.clap._

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait allumé? Je suis certain de l'avoir fermer, je suis trop maniaque sur ses choses là pour avoir oublié ça.**

 **\- Oy m'ignore pas gamin.**

 **\- Je suis désolé monsieuuur…**

 **\- Akerman**

 **\- Je sais pas du tout ce qui c'est passé c'est pas du tout mon style d'oublier des choses pareilles, mon père a une assurance, ça couvrira les frais. Hum... Vous avez prévenu le concierge ?**

 **-Nan pas encore, c'est quand que ta sœur rentre ? Il va falloir prévenir ton père.**

 **-Ma sœur a déménagé i semaine. Elle n'est même plus dans notre pays.** (comment il sait que j'ai une sœur ? )

 **-Merde, bon je vais prévenir le concierge, commence à éponger pendant ce temps là .**

J'acquiesce et vais chercher de quoi éponger tout ça. Mais quelle plaie. Pourquoi Lou me regarde comme ça ? Me dis pas que c'est elle qui a fait ça ? Naaaaaan c'est un chat après tout…. Quoi que… Et puis merde c'est pas le moment.

Une petite de vingtaine de minutes après, le voisin chieur (moins que je le pensais, mais chieur quand même) arrive avec le concierge qui s'avère être une jeune femme d'à peine 30 ans à vue de nez. Rousse aux yeux dorés.

 **\- Ha oui quand même ! Bonjour Petra Ral la concierge.**

 **\- Bonjour Eren Yeager.**

 **\- Monsieur Akerman m'a dit que votre père avait une assurance pour ce genre d'accident c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Oui c'est ça.**

Ça me dis quelque chose Akerman merde je l'ai entendu où ? J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à loin !

 **\- Très bien, pouvez-vous me donner son numéro pour que je puisse organiser les réparations ?**

 **\- Oui bien sur tenez.**

 **\- Je reviens je vais l'appeler.**

 **\- Hum**

RAAAA et voilà que je dois rester avec le grincheux de service, fait chier. Je vais continuer d'éponger et l'ignorer.

 **\- Je peux prendre de quoi t'aider ? Sinon on est encore là demain.**

Mais attend il essaye d'être gentil ou je rêve ? Je l'ai peut-être mal jugé finalement...

 **\- Heu oui, merci .**

Putain quel silence lourd, j'aime pas les ambiances de merde comme ça. Lou est toujours bien installée dans le canapé, merde j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de ce foutre de ma gueule ! Raaah ça m'énerve.

 **\- Voilà je me suis entretenu avec votre père .** (merci madame la concierge, vous me sauvez !) J **e ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps vont durer les travaux mais je pense que ça mettra plusieurs mois, et vu l'état de vos appartements, il est impossible pour vous d'y vivre.**

 **\- Évidemment.**

 **\- Et votre père refuse que vous alliez habiter chez l'un de vos amis, cela risquerai de troubler vos études.**

 **\- PARDON ?! Mais je vais aller où ? Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse retrouver un appartement en si peu de temps et dans les alentours, et je ne pense pas non plus que mon père prenne le temps de chercher un appartement pour moi.**

 **-Quoi mais c'est ton père quand même !**

 **-C'est comme si je n'existait pas pour lui.**

 **\- Vous en faites pas, j'ai trouvé une solution qui convient a votre père. Étant donné qu'il me reste un appartement plus grand dans l'immeuble j'ai pensé que vous pourriez y loger avec monsieur Akerman le temps des réparations ?** É **tant donné votre situation pour le loyer, vous payerez votre somme habituelle.**

Quoi ? Vivre avec ce vieux nain ronchon ? Sans déc ? _(NDC : Assume et paie ta dette boulet !)_

 **-** Ç **a ne me pose pas de problème, ça évitera des déplacements inutiles.**

 **\- Bien et vous monsieur Yeager ?**

 **\- Heu bah de toute manière, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre donc...**

 **\- Très bien, je vous apporte les clefs et je vous laisse vous organiser.**

Bon elle est partie, mais maintenant je sais pas trop comment faire moi, je vais devoir déplacer mes meubles ?

 **-Par contre je te préviens gamin : si tu me fais chier, ça va pas le faire, pour ce qui est du ménage, tu as intérêt a m'aider clair ?**

Mais il va se calmer le vieux. Nan j'ai rien dis en fait, il est réellement très chiant.

 **-Hum**

Ça s'annonce mal, rien que de le regarder, j'ai envie de le frapper.

 _Une dizaine de minutes plus tard_

 **\- C'est bon, j'ai vos clefs, vous pouvez aller dans l'appartement dès maintenant, l'appartement est au dernier étage c'est le numéro 45. Pour le monte charge le code est 5469. L'appartement est meublé, après si vous voulez déplacer des meubles, il n'y a pas le moindre problème. c'est un appartement plutôt grand qui peut aisément accueillir 2 personnes et il y a deux chambres. Voilà, je pense que j'ai fais le tour, je vais vous laisser, je vais commencer à préparer tout ce qui est paperasse.**

 **\- Bien merci madame bonne journée.**

 **\- Bonne journée, au revoir.**

Elle est vachement polie et professionnelle pour une concierge. Il est quelle heure ? 11 h 35 !

 **-MERDE faut que je prévienne le lycée moi.**

 **\- Pas besoin de gueuler, ils ont forcément remarqué que tu n'étais pas venu. Je vais m'occuper de mes affaires.**

 **-d'accord.**

Bon j'espère qu'ils vont pas me faire chier et en plus on est vendredi.

Après avoir téléphoné au lycée je monte a l'appart' pour voir ce que je vais devoir déplacer.

Bon, à ce que je vois, je vais devoir monter tout ce qui est nourriture (en plus il y a un frigo américain ça ne sera pas de refus), il faudra aussi les outils de cuisine, je vais prendre mon pc, mes produits de première nécessité (forcément), ma télé pour la mettre dans ma chambre et je pense que ça sera tout nan ? Je verrai si j'ai besoin de monter d'autres trucs.

 _Fin d'après midi_

Bordel il m'a pas adressé la parole de l'aprem à part pour les trucs du style « t'a quoi comme ustensile de cuisine ? » Apparemment, il veut aussi que je l'appelle Livai soit disant qu'il n'est pas si vieux que ça. Bon pour ce qui est de l'installation, je pense que ça devrait aller, de toute manière je ne pense pas passer ma vie dans cet appart', je vais sûrement squatter chez Armin. Hum ! J'ai reçu un message, ha, en pensant au loup, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

De : Arminounet : on est devant ton immeuble avec Jean et Sacha, on vient voir si ça c'est bien passé le déménagement et pour en savoir un peu plus.

QUOI ! ils se foutent de moi ! Bon d'un coté, Grincheux (Livai) est parti à son boulot régler je ne sais quoi. Donc ça devrai pas poser de problème si je les fait monter.

À : Arminounet : je vais vous ouvrir, montez, l'appart' au 4 ème et c'est le numéro 45.

de : Arminounet : oki :)

Une fois arrivé, je leur propose un café. La tête de cheval me fait encore une remarque sur mon café et bien évidemment je l'envoie paître majestueusement. Bon par contre si Grincheux revient en pleine discussion ça va pas le faire, je fini par les emmener dans ma chambre pour être un minimum tranquille.

 **-Bon qu'est-ce qui c'est passé alors ?**

 **-Bas ce matin en me réveillant, tout mon appart' était inondé et manque de bol l'appart' de mon voisin du dessous a pris la flotte aussi. C'est justement ce voisin qui m'a réveillé en tambourinant comme un taré à ma porte. On a appelé la concierge, elle a appelé mon père qui lui a dit qu'il refusait que j'aille chez un pote parce que soit disant ça aller « troubler » mes études. Pffff mon cul oui il veut juste me faire chier. Du coup, bah la concierge à penser à nous mettre moi et mon voisin dans cet appart' le temps des réparations.**

 **\- Haaaa d'accord mais tu étais vachement négatif dans tes messages surtout par rapport à ton voisin, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Mais parce que ce mec est un chieur fini, ça se voit dans son regard qu'il me méprise. Jusque là j'ai réussi à me contrôler mais il arrête pas de me lancer des petits pics et bon dieu ce que ça peut m'énerver. Je vais finir par lui foutre une droite à ce foutu nain.**

 **-Calme toi abruti** (Jean) **et puis arrête de te plaindre un peu, ça va, avec le temps vous allez commencer à vous connaître et à vous apprécier.**

 **-Ouuula ça se voit que tu ne l'a jamais vu.**

 **-De toute manière, te connaissant tu vas courir chez Armin pour te calmer et comme d'habitude quand Mikasa te saoulais Armin va réussir majestueusement à te calmer.**

 **-Mais sinon Eren t'as des gâteaux ?** (← Sacha)

Ho nan voilà qu'elle va encore bouffer tous mes gâteaux, en plus Armin et Jean commence à parler jeu vidéos... Hooo bordel, on est pas sorti.

 _Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard_

 **-Nan Sacha pour la 15ième fois je n'ai pas de gâteaux .**

 **-Au fait abruti** (Jean) **il à quel âge ton voisin ?**

 **-hum je dirai 30 ans à vu de nez ou peut-être 35 hum …**

 **-25 t'es gentil je suis pas aussi vieux que ça.**

 **-Ah, donc il a 25 ans... HEIN ?! Attends vous êtes déjà rentré ?!**

 **-Depuis déjà un moment Gamin.**

Et merde grincheux est rentré. Ça a totalement servi à rien d'aller dans ma chambre si il entend tout ce qu'on dit depuis la cuisine et le salon.

 **\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentré.**

 **-ksss**

…

 **-Bon Eren, on ne va pas rester plus longtemps, il commence à se faire tard.**

 **-ok.**

Je les accompagne jusqu'à la porte .

 **-Salut Eren, au revoir monsieur.**

 **-Salut.**

… **.**

 **-35 ans, mais tu veux rire ? Tu imagines si on te donnait 25 ans ? Je pense tu le prendrais pas super bien.**

 **-Bas si t'arrêtais de faire la tronche peut-être que ton âge serai plus évident, les rides du lion tu connais ?**

 **-Oula joues pas à ça avec moi gamin parce que tu vas très vite perdre, le respect de ses aînés tu connais ?**

 **-Sois plus aimable et on en reparlera. C'est pas un nain qui va me faire peur.**

 **-Fais gaffe parce que le nain peut très facilement de foutre a terre gamin**

 **-hoooo j'aimerai bien voir ça tiiien.**

 _VLLLLLAAAAMMMMMMMMM_

What mais comment ….. Merde je me suis explosé le cul par terre aïeux. _(NDC:Bien fait.)_ OK note pour plus tard : ne plus le pousser à bout, même si ça risque d'être compliqué.

-Mo **nsieur Akerman, monsieur Yeager.**

 **-J'arrive. Kss relève toi abruti un minimum de dignité merde.**

Merde, il est peut-être petit mais il a pas mal de force, PUTAIN ÇA MENERVE. C'est pas mon genre d'ailleurs, au lycée je laisse couler à chaque fois qu'on vient me saouler, même avec Jean je m'énerve pas comme ça !

 **\- Merci et re bonjour. Donc étant donné que cet immeuble m'appartiens et que je n'ai pas mis cet appartement en vente dans une agence immobilière, pour votre emménagement, il y a rien à faire à part vous donner les clefs. Pour ce qui est de vos appartements, tous les papiers ont été rempli. Il ne manque plus que la signature de monsieur Akerman juste ici….. Voilà merci. Les travaux vont commencer dans les environs du 15 donc d'ici 1 semaine l'entreprise qui se charge des réparations à estimé le temps des travaux de 8 mois minimum.**

 **\- Ah oui quand même.** (← Eren )

 **\- Je suis désolée je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai d'autres petits soucis de l'immeuble à régler. Au revoir.**

 **-Au revoir** (← Eren et Livai )

…

 **-C'est qui qui fait à manger ce soir ?**

 **-Toi gamin, à cause de tes conneries j'ai pris du retard dans mon boulot. Et essaye de faire quelque chose de comestible, j'ai aucune envie de me choper une intoxication alimentaire.**

 **-** Ç **a va, je sais faire à manger tout de même.**

 **-M'ouai, je suis sûr que tu attendais bien sagement que ta sœur rentre pour te faire à manger.**

 **-Pas du tout, c'est moi qui faisait toujours à manger quand elle était là, mais d'ailleurs comment tu peux savoir que j'ai une sœur ?**

 **-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi, on est VOISIN. J'ai tout simplement déjà parler quelques fois à ta sœur c'est tout.**

Bah oui quel con. Mais faut dire que Mikasa est pas ultra sociable, je l'ai très rarement vu parler à des inconnus à part quand on lui adresse la parole, mais d'un autre côté Mikasa et Grincheux se ressemble un peu sur le caractère, heu nan beaucoup en fait, ils ont le même caractère.

Bordel, moi qui pensais me débarrasser de la morosité de Mikasa voilà que j'ai la même mais en mec super, bon le coté positif c'est que lui il ne viendra pas vérifier si je fais bien mes devoirs ou ne viendra pas me faire un massage sous prétexte que je suis tendu juste pour se coller à moi. _(NDL : ce que Minou Maou va sûrement se dire et vous aussi en le lisant pour la première fois « ah c'est con parce que je crains bien que si -₋-' » et vous avez tout à fait raison ;D /NDC:EN EFFET ahahahahahah)_

Bon qu'est-ce que je vais faire à manger ? Déjà qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, je sais pas trop ce que Grincheux a amené ? Hum des œufs, j'ai ramené du riz j'ai de la sauce soja, pourquoi pas une ome-rice ( omelette de riz avec la prononciation japonaise:) )

 **-Livai ça te dis une omelette de riz ?**

 **-Ouais pourquoi pas.**

OK cool rapide et facile, au moins je vais pas me faire chier.

 _20 minute de préparation plus tard_

 **\- C'est prêt.**

 **\- J'ai fini dans 10 minutes . Pose mon assiette à côté de moi.**

 **\- Un s'il te plaît ça t'arracherai le cul ?**

 **-kss**

 **-Je vais manger dans ma chambre, je vais sûrement pas en sortir à part pour faire ma vaisselle. Donc bah bonne nuit.**

 **-Ouais**

C'est dingue ce qu'il peut être malpoli ! Je suis pas sa bonne. _(NDC : si tu l'es, alors au boulot ESCLAVE)_ Allez, on mange et dodo, je suis crevé moi.

 _Voila les gens, mon second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu je fais mon maximum pour rendre ça drôle mais bon, je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et a plus tard pour le chapitre 3 ^^ . Et merci a MinouMaou pour sa correction. Kenshitora_

 _Avec grand plaisir Kenshitora, pour ma part j'ai bien rigoler ! Maintenant..._ À _QUAND LA SUITE ?! Au fait, le chat Lou... Il est dans l'appartement ou il fait des conneries ? (oui je me posais la question pendant tout le long du chapitre.) Sur ce je vous ligote._

 _MinouMaou_


	3. Chapter 3 dépréssion et vengance

_Coucou tout le monde me revoilà (cette fois ci, j'ai pas trop tardé ). Je vous livre comme prévu le 3 ème chapitre j'espère qu'il_

 _vous plaira. Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je ne peux pas encore répondre aux revews vu que je n'en ai pas ^^' ._

 _Breff je vous fais pleins de bisous et bonne lecture.3_

 **Gamin envahissant chapitre 3**

Quatre foutu jours que je suis dans ce putain d'appart. Samedi, bon ça allait, je suis allé chez Armin jouer à Dead Rising, je dois dire que ça m'a bien défoulé.

Dimanche par contre, Armin était parti faire une sortie avec son grand père, et évidement, Grincheux m'a fait un crise pendant le repas soit disant que ma moussaka était trop salé (elle était très bien ma moussaka, c'est lui qui a des goûts de merde).

Breff ça c'est fini en bataille générale autour de la table, on en a foutu partout, 1h 30 de rangement, super. Bon là on est lundi, je finis à 17 h et je pense sérieusement que je vais rester BIENNN longtemps à mon club de dessin. Je pense que monsieur Grincheux sait donner à manger à un chat.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de faire quoi que se soit pour la changer d'appartement, elle était déjà dedans installée sur le canapé avant même que j'ai vue l'appart pour la première fois.

Là, je vous parle en plein milieu de mon repas de midi. Sacha a encore pris une triple portion parce que sinon c'est pas drôle. Et j'essaye tant bien que mal de suivre la discussion de Jean et d'Armin. C'est pas que je m'en fou, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un là, mais si je commence a m'isoler, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

 **-Eren?(←** Armin) **Eren ?**

 **-Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?**

 **-Merde abruti,** (Jean) **tu pourrais écouter quand on te parle au moins**

 **-Eren ça va ?** (Armin)

 **-Ha oui désolé Armin, je pensais à autre chose.**

 **-T'es sur ? Nan parce que tu m'inquiète en ce moment, t'es souvent dans la lune. Samedi quand t'es venu, tu suivais pas vraiment la partie, t'es sur que ça va ?**

 **\- Mais oui t'inquiète Armin, c'est rien, il c'est juste passé trop de truc en une semaine, le déménagement de Mikasa, mon inondation, Grincheux qui me pique des crise pour rien.**

 **-Hum !**

Mais bordel comment il fait pour voir à chaque fois que je vais un chouilla pas bien, il a un radar ou quoi ? Et merde, Armin c'est pas mon meilleur ami, c'est mon père sans déconner, c'est comme Mikasa, il me couve trop.

Merde la saunerie, RAAAAAH ! Deux heures de français, ça va vite me saouler. J'aime pas les matières littéraires. Je suis un scientifique moi monsieur.

On dépose donc nos assiettes à l'endroit prévu et on se dirige au casier pour aller chercher nos sacs. Une fois cela fait, on part donc au cours passionnant de français! Youuupiii !

Trente cinq minutes ! Vraiment ça fait QUE 35 minutes, c'est une blague bordel ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. RAAAAAHH. Je fini par m'affaler sur ma table pour me faire reprendre par le prof à peine 10 minute plus tard. Les 2 heures de français enfin terminé, place à 1 heure de science physique et pour finir la journée 1 heure de SES.

La séance de physique se passe très bien à par mon envie irrésistible de tuer le prof, mais bon on va se détendre et se concentrer sur le contenu du cours.

Bon après un cours de SES chiant à en mourir me voila enfin à mon club de dessin. Armin continu de me demander si ça va. Mais ça va très bien, je suis pas son fils ni son petit frère, faut qu'il arrête de me couver. _(NDC:dit le mec qui n'a même pas remarqué que son appartement était inondé... Boulet va!)_

 **\- Je m'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais Eren, quand tu as commencé à nous parler de ton voisin, tu t 'énervais beaucoup trop vite. Tu laisse toujours tous couler même avec Jean et là tu t'énerve d'un coup d'un seul pour un mec que tu ne connaît que depuis 1 semaine ! Je pense sérieusement à en parler à Mikasa.**

 **\- QUOI ?! MAIS TU ES DINGUE ! NON NON NON ! Cette abrutie serait capable de prendre un avion direct après ton appel, j'ai pas du tout envie de lui détruire ses études juste parce que j'ai de petit soucis. Et pour Li ….. Mon voisin c'est bon, c'est juste qu'il me rend chèvre plus que Jean ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis c'est bon, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu n'es pas ma mère et je fais pas non plus une dépression nerveuse, faut pas abuser.**

 **-Ouai c'est vrai mais bon…**

 **-Il est 18 h 30, je vais rentrer finalement, je me fais un peu de souci pour Lou.**

 **-Ok salut.**

 **-Salut.**

Bon j'espère qu'il va me laisser tranquille après ça quand même. _(Eren est actuellement dans le bus)_ Dans quoi il peut bien bosser Grincheux ? Sûrement dans la finance, quoi que, c'est un peut banal pour lui. Et il a des frères et sœurs lui ? Il doit pas avoir de petite amie vue qu'il vit seul (enfin plus maintenant mais bon). Je me demande à quoi ressemble ces anciennes petites amies ? What ? Mais à quoi je pense moi ? À la limite je m'en fou de la vie de Grincheux. Merde mon arrêt.

Je vais pas sonner sinon il va gueuler, il faut pas déplacer sa majesté Grincheux premier du nom.

 _(bruit de clef, porte qui s'ouvre.)_

HEIN ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout debout sur une chaise avec un balais dans les mains et avec un tissu sur la bouche ! Mais il va pas bien ce mec.

 **-Hum je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?**

 **-Je chasse une bête féroce.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-HO la ferme et si tu te fous de ma gueule, je te garanti que tu pourra plus utiliser tes jambes avant un bon moment.**

 _(petite araignée passe juste à coté de la chaise de Livai)_

 **-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

 **-Pf.. HAHAHAHAHA c'est ça ta bête féroce ? Te fous pas de moi ! Passe-moi ce balais. Et hop voilà c'est bon elle est morte tu peux descendre de cette chaise.**

 **-Dégage le cadavre.**

 **-HOOO la la pauvre bichette ! Voilà par la fenêtre, c'est bon ça te va ?**

 **-Hum.**

Woooh, il a les larmes aux yeux je pensais pas le voir comme ça un jour. _(NDC : Bon bah Livai, tu as perdu toute crédibilité à mes yeux :'D)_

 **-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu veux ma photo ?**

 **-Monsieur Akerman a peur d'une petite bestiole comme ça hihihi !**

 **-HOOO la ferme, je suis arachnophobe, ça se contrôle pas ces trucs là et je te conseille de retirer cette expression de ton visage sinon je t'assure que je vais mettre ma menace à exécution.**

 **-Hihi**

 **-PETIT CON RAMÈNE TOI.**

 **-T'ES FOU JE SUIS PAS SUICIDAIRE !**

 **\- RAMÈNE TOI QUE JE TE PÈTE LES ROTULES !**

 _Tombe comme une merde par terre après s'être pris un croche patte de Livai._

 **-Aoutch...**

 _Livai le bloque au sol._

 **-HAAA on ne fait plus le malin là. Morveux t'es vraiment un petit con.**

Pourquoi il reste comme ça sans bouger ni parler ?

….

Merde j'avais pas vu avant mais en fait il a des yeux plutôt beaux. Bleu gris mais ils sont assez glacials. Ces yeux sont fascinant, je les trouve magnifiques !

 **-Vas-y c'est bon je te laisse pour cette fois.**

Bordel, hors contexte la situation aurait pu être prise autrement. Mais sans dec' il galope le salaud. Un vrai petit jaguar, faut que j'arrête de le comparer à des animaux moi, ça commence à devenir un peut bizarre.

Il n'avait pas un seul petit bouton, pas une cicatrice de l'adolescence, pas de cicatrice tout court, franchement il fait comment ? Il doit utiliser un nombre incalculable de produit pour le visage. Oh je tiens un truc là, la charmante petite Livai avec son bandeau dans les cheveux en train de se mettre un peu de crème. Hahhaahahha.

 **-Haa au fait, tu as donné à manger à Lou ?**

 **-Haa merde, avec le problème de l'araignée j'ai oublié.**

 **-Hoo putain je savais qu'il fallait pas que je te fasse confiance.**

Putain même pas capable de donner à manger à un chat ! Merde quoi c'est qui l'adulte dans cet appart' ?

 **-Rhoooo c'est bon tires pas cette tronche de constipé, c'est juste un chat.**

 **-C'est MON chat !**

 **-HOO calme toi, tu es train de lui donner, c'est pas comme si on l'avait oublié une semaine.**

Le vieux débris commence à me saouler ! Lou est mon chat que j'aime. J'ai jamais oublié de lui donner à manger, si Monsieur Grincheux ne peut pas comprendre ça. Je finis par arriver très vite devant lui.

 **-TU as oublié de lui donner a manger c'est complètement différent ! Lou est comme ma petite sœur, même si pour toi c'est une broutille, pour moi c'est comme si je la trahissais ou si je l'abandonnais, alors s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que je te demande de lui donner à manger assure toi de le faire.**

Je sais que je m'emporte pour pas grand-chose et que j' hausse trop le ton avec lui mais ce genre de truc me rend fou.

 **-Ok désolé gamin.**

 **-Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai un exposé d'anglais à finir pour demain pas la peine de me faire à manger.**

 **-OK.**

C'est évidement un mytho, j'ai pas d'exposé et même si j'en avais un, je ne le ferai pas. Mais là je ne veux plus lui faire face. Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je savais que ça n'allait pas mais pas à ce point. Armin a peut-être raison, faut peut-être que je commence à m'inquiéter, à réfléchir sur ce qui ne va pas. Mais je sais pas ce qui va pas, tout à l'heure quand je parlais de Loupette j'avais un peu l'impression de parler de moi. C'est ridicule c'est du passé tout ça, c'est sûrement pas « ça » qui me mets dans un tel état, c'est ridicule….. Timéko ! J'ouvre mon ordinateur, tape le mot de passe et vais dans ma boite mail. J'ai une amie que j'ai rencontré sur un forum qui m'aide beaucoup quand je ne vais pas super bien, elle a toujours de bon conseil et elle arrive toujours à me remonter le moral, je vais lui envoyer un message.

 _A:Timeko2703_

 _Yo timeko ça fait longtemps,_

Ç _a va pas super fort là mais le souci est que je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas.^^' Je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider. Le truc est qu'il c'est passé plein de trucs ces derniers jours (l'inondation de mon appartement et de celui de mon voisin, l'emménagement temporaire dans l'appartement au dessus, mon voisin devenu coloc qui pète un câble pour un rien, le déménagement de ma sœur en Roumanie et j'en passe) et depuis quelques jours ça va pas fort, mon meilleur ami s'inquiète beaucoup._

 _Voili voulou j'attends ta réponse, L'idiotSuicidaire_

 _de : Timeko2703_

 _Coucou effectivement ça fait un moment !_

 _Pour ton problème je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider vu que tu ne sais pas toi-même ce qui ne vas pas, je peux seulement te dire une chose, ne t'inquiète pas trop et réfléchis bien aux personnes qui t'entoures, elles peuvent être plus utiles que moi dans ces conditions. Je pense que tu dois juste être fatigué avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers jours. Maintenant si le problème est plus grave, je te conseille d'en parler à ta sœur, elle pourra sûrement t'aider plus que moi, sans pour autant revenir dans ton pays (je me doute bien que tu ne veux pas que ta sœur se déplace juste pour toi) ou sinon parles en avec ton meilleur ami. J'espère t'avoir quand même aidé. Sinon il faudrait vraiment qu'on se voit IRL !_

 _Voilà désolée d'avoir tardé à te répondre, portes toi bien, Timéko._

Une semaine que je reste cloîtré dans ma chambre sans parler a l'autre taré, je vais pas non plus à mon club sinon je sens qu'Armin va me saouler. D'ailleurs j'essaye un max d'éviter Armin, Jean et Sacha. J'ai pas non plus répondu au mail de Timéko. C'est assez rare d'ailleurs que je ne lui réponde pas mais franchement, en ce moment j'ai pas vraiment envie de taper la causette avec quelqu'un.

Cette semaine, 3 groupes d'abrutis on voulu me refaire le portrait, comme d'habitude je me suis laissé taper dessus.

Je me sens vraiment pas bien, j'angoisse tout le temps, rien n'est clair dans mon esprit. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je pleure ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule, haha mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

 **-Oy gamin** ( _tape sur la porte)_ **Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ? J'aime pas voir un dépressif 24/24.**

 **-Laisse-moi tranquille Grincheux, j'ai envie de parler à personne.**

 **-Grinnn ! BON TU COMMENCE À ME SAOULER LÀ SORT DE CETTE CHAMBRE ET VIENS MANGER AU MOINS ! Ton meilleur ami Armin est venu me voir dans la matinée pendant que tu dormais et apparemment tu viens même plus parler à tes potes. Je m'en contre fou de ta vie et de tes problèmes, mais te laisse pas dépérir merde, je veux pas avoir un cadavre sur les bras !**

 _(Eren ouvre la porte brusquement pour se retrouver en face de Livai. Il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps)_

 **-ESSAYE PAS DE FAIRE CELUI QUI CE PRÉOCUPE DE MOI ! JE SAIS PERTINAMENT QUE C'EST FAUX. ET PUIS DE TOUTE MANIÈRE QU'EST-CE QUE TU PEUX SAVOIR DE MA VIE HEIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ! ALORS S'IL TE PLAÎT, LAISSES-MOI BAIGNER DANS MA MERDE !**

 _(Livai attrape le semblant de chemise d'Eren)_

 **-ABRUTI T'ES PAS SEUL SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE PLANÈTE. C'EST VRAI JE CONNAIS RIEN DE TA VIE MAIS TOI IL TE RESTE TES AMIS, TA SOEUR ET TON PERE, TON MEILLEUR AMI EST LÀ POUR TE SOUTENIR ALORS PROFITE MERDE, C'EST PAS EN RESTANT DANS UN COIN TOUT SEUL À CHIALER QUE ÇA VA CHANGER .**

 **-JE NE PEUX PAS, OK ! JE NE VEUX PAS. JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR LE REGARD PLEIN DE COMPASSION D'ARMIN OU DE JEAN QUI S'INQUIÈTENT, JE VEUX PAS. JE NE LE MÉRITE PAS PUTAIN !**

 **-J'ai perdu mes deux meilleurs amis à cause de mon inconscience. Je pensais aussi ne pas mériter leur amitié et pourtant il sont restés avec moi. Ton meilleur ami est toujours de ce monde alors profites de lui, tout le monde mérite d'avoir un meilleur ami qui veille sur lui. Alors s'il te plaît ne perds pas le lien que tu as avec lui juste parce que TU penses que tu ne mérites pas son amitié.**

 **-Je... Je...**

Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes je finis par m'écrouler à terre. Je fixe le sol. Je sais que Livai a raison, qu'il ne faut pas que je m'isole mais j'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas faire face aux regards des autres. J'ai tellement honte de moi.

- **Je mériterai même pas de vivre, je suis qu'une merde, une erreur sur cette foutue planète. Mon père l'a bien comprit et ça depuis longtemps.**

 **-Et bah rien que pour faire chier ton père vis, continues de sourire, de profiter de cette « erreur » et vis. Viens manger maintenant j'ai fait des chicken wings avec du riz. _(NDC : Ohhh le contraste avec le moment émotion!)_**

 **-Hum**

Mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler. Tous les événements récents, je les ai prit comme un présage. Le déménagement de ma sœur comme un abandon, l'inondation comme un message de dieu qu'il fallait que je meurs, que je reste dans ma merde et que je ne pourrisse pas la vie des personnes qui m'entoure. Mais il n'y a que moi qui pense ça. Armin a du s'inquiéter comme un fou à cause de mon égoïsme. Je suis qu'un abruti fini putain !

 **-Viens t'asseoir gamin ça va refroidir et oui t'es qu'un abruti fini.**

 **-Hum désolé... … Héééé Comment sais-tu que je pensais ça ?!**

 **-Tu viens de le dire à voix haute ducon.**

 **-Et merde...**

Je me lève et essuie les larmes sur mes joues. Livai me regarde avec un air moins agressif que d'habitude. Bordel au final c'est lui qui m'aura remonté le moral. J'en apprends des trucs sur lui en ce moment.

Le lendemain je suis allé m'excuser de mon comportement à Armin et aux autres. Armin m'a pris dans ces bras et m'a fait promettre de ne plus lui faire de coût comme celui là. Jean et Sacha m'ont juste souri mais venant d'eux ça veut tout dire. Pour Timéko, j'ai finalement répondu à son mail, je lui ai raconté ce qui c'était passé avec Livai et je l'ai aussi prévenu que je ne pouvais pas bouger à cause de mes études qui me prennent trop de temps, mais que je pouvais l'accueillir les bras ouverts si compter qu'elle accepte de se coltiner un nain grincheux et violent. J'attends encore sa réponse. Lou a refait surface, elle recommence à venir me voir, de se coller à moi et de me lécher, elle avait du sentir qu'il valait mieux me laisser seul quelques temps.

Livai n'a plus reparlé de ses deux meilleurs amis et de ce qu'ils leur aient arrivé. Mais vu la tête qu'il faisait, je me doute que ça devait être quelque chose de pas très jojo.

Une petite semaine c'est écoulé depuis le « petite souci », ça va bientôt faire 3 semaines que je connais Livai et je dois dire qu'à part la fois où il m'a remonter le moral (à sa manière mais bon) bah franchement rien de nouveau, on continue de s'engueuler pour un rien et là on vient de commencer un petit jeu : c'est à dire que maintenant on se fait des vengeance. Bon pour l'instant c'est très léger mais bon. Par exemple il y a trois jours, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il se retrouve sans pq pendant que j'étais en cours. Bien sûr, il m'a défoncé quand je suis rentré. Bon je vous avoue que je trouve ça totalement con mais faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Ensuite Grincheux m'a pris mes fringues pendant que je me lavais. Bordel, on dirait des gamins c'est débile. J'avais l'air fin à courir comme un idiot à poil dans tout l'appart après Grincheux.

 _(NDC : Alors que si tu avais été chercher d'autres vêtements dans ta chambre tu aurais l'air moins con._

 _NDA : 'BAM' la prochaine fois la ferme_

 _NDC:Ok ! )_

Il y a plus mature je le conçois mais ça a le mérite d'animer l'appart. Et hier j'ai retiré la clef de l'appart de son porte-clef, il n'a vu que du feu. Il a attendu 4 heure 40 sur le palier de l'appart. C'est con parce que la concierge était absente toute journée. Il l'avait mauvaise quand je suis rentré. J'ai fait l'ignorant (évidement), ça na pas marcher (évidement). Là j'attends sa vengeance je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il me réserve. Pour l'instant je suis au lycée je devrai être hors d'atteinte.

Armin et les autres n'en savent rien évidement. Je vois d'ici Jean se foutre royalement de ma gueule. Bon vu qu'il est 11 heure 30 je doute qu'il ai fait quoi que ce soit. Quoi que, depuis que je suis arrivé, tout le monde parle dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Je vois Armin arriver en courant vers moi totalement affolé. Merde je le sens vraiment mal là.

 **-EREN ! TU M'EXPLIQUE ÇAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Armin me montre son portable et il semblerai qu'il soit sur ma page Facebook. WHATTTTT ! Est-ce qu'il est sérieux le vieux ? Mais je vais le tuer CET ABRUTI ! Il a hacké mon compte pour poster une photo de moi en train de lire avec une description.

Kikou mes chéris c'est votre Erinou préféré ! Comme vous le voyez sur cette magnifique photo je lis un livre devinez lequel c'est.

Et bien oui vous l'avez sûrement deviné c'est « 50 nuances de Grey ». Vous le savez peut être déjà mais j'adore ce livre, ça doit être mon œuvre préféré. Je vous le conseille vraiment il est GENIAL. Aller salut mes chéris et à plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures !

Erinou

Nan mais est-ce qu'il sait qu'il vient de signer son arrêt de mort l'ancêtre.

La journée se fini très rapidement, aujourd'hui je finis à 14 heures et je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans le bahut.

Nan mais est-ce qu'il est sérieux. Il m'attend à la sorti adossé contre le mur de l'entrée. Je m'approche pour être à portée de voix.

- **Kikou gamin. Ah non pardon Erinou 3**

 **-Enfoiré d'ancêtre. À demain Armin.**

 **\- Je te raccompagne peut-être ?**

 **-Va te faire foutre le bus me va très bien.**

 **-Ok.**

Ouuuuuuh toi quand on sera rentré, tu va comprendre ta douleur. Remets bien ton dentier l'ancêtre je te prépare du lourd t'inquiète.

Voili voilou les gens 3 ème chapitre terminé j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, il n'aura pas été que joyeux mais je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai fait maintenant à vous de me dire. J'attends vos revews avec impatience et à la prochaine ^^ .

Kenshitora.

Pour ma part j'ai vraiment bien aimé ce chapitre ! Je suis toujours aussi contente de le corriger ! Et merci pour la dédicace de Timéko qui est mon personnage dans ma fan fiction. Bon ces deux fan fiction sont dans des univers complètement différents mais ceci ne pose pas de problème ! Sur ce, je vous empoisonne,

MinouMaou.


	4. Chapter 4 parc

_Bonjour bonjour la compagnie nous revoilà pour le chapitre 4 de ma petite fanfic chérie. J'ai rien posté pendant le mois d'août parce que MinouMaou n'était pas disponible et ma fanfic sans MinouMaou c'est plus ma fanfic, de plus je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire pour tout vous dire :p. Pour les chapitres suivants étant donné que la rentrée est arrivé et que j'entre au lycée ça va être compliqué mais je compte bien continuer à écrire surtout que ça devient vraiment sérieux là. Quand j'ai commencé cette fan fic je pensais que ça allait être une fanfic très courte avec pas mal de lemon mais finalement elle prend beaucoup d'ampleur et j'ai beaucoup repoussé le lemon. Je pensais au départ que ma fanfic n'allait pas dépasser les 10 chapitres max mais finalement je sens quelle va être beaucoup plus longue que ce que je pensais. Breff je vous fais plein de bisou et bonne lecture._

Gamin envahissant chapitre 4

il me reste 10 arrêts pour trouver une vengeance pour ce connard d'ancêtre, merde qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui trouver. J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas dans quoi il bosse. Et je ne connais aussi aucun de ces potes, s' il en a (ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il en ai aucun d'ailleurs). Bon, lui foutre un truc dégueulasse dans sa bouffe ? NAN trop simple ... Pendant que je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes prunelles vertes émeraudes, je continue de chercher une crasse à faire à cette abruti. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire merde. Toutes les foutues idées que j'ai sont soit trop simple, soit trop idiote. Merde, j'ai plus que 6 arrêts, cherche IdiotSuicidaire, cherche. BORDEL C'EST BON J'AI, c'est parfait.

C'est bon je suis rentré. Bon pour l'instant, je vais juste snober ce connard et demain je passe à l'action.

 **\- Eh bien morveux, ma petite surprise t'as plus ?**

 **\- La ferme enfoiré. Ce soir c'est toi qui fais à manger.**

 **\- Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que Erinou a mal pris la petite plaisanterie**.

Je lui sourit avec mon plus beau faux sourire jamais fait. l'ancêtre commence à me saouler mais t'inquiète pas mon bichet je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'on soit quitte.

 **\- Si si ne t'inquiète pas et d'ailleurs je me sens vraiment redevable envers toi, je vais donc aussi te faire un petit cadeau pour te remercier.** _(NDC:DUCON TU LUI DIT EN PLUS ! ET L'EFFET DE SURPRISE ?! ET LA VRAI FARCE HEIN ?! ALORS ?! ABRUTI)_

 **\- tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.**

 **\- Si si j'insiste.**

Bordel mon plan est parfait y a plus qu'à le mettre en œuvre. Je vais aller me servir un peu de lait, j'ai trop soif.

C'est dingue ce qu'il peut être concentré ça le rend assez fascinant. Je continue à le fixer sans pour autant qu'il s'en rende compte, trop concentré sur son travail. D'ailleurs, il bosse dans quoi ? Je finis par me faufiler derrière lui pour avoir une vue sur son ordinateur, ma curiosité causera ma perte j'en suis sûr. Il semble être sur un fichier libre office. IL écrit un livre ? « L'attaque des titans chapitre 34 titans féminins » c'est le titre de son fichier .

Le jeune blond ce retrouva à terre ensanglanté, le cran dégoulinant de sang, son camarade s'approchait dangereusement du titan de 15 mètre . Elle allait réussir à prendre son câble et a coup sûr, le tuer.

« JEAN VENGE NOTRE IDIOT SCUICIDAIRE. ELLE L'A TUÉ, J'AI VU SES RESTES SUR SES PIEDS. »

LE titan se sto-

- **MERDE ABRUTI QUI EST-CE QUI T'A AUTORIS** **É** **À** **MATER CE QUE JE FAIS.**

Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Grincheux vient de refermer brusquement son ordinateur quand il a remarqué ma présence derrière lui. Mais pourquoi il panique comme ça. Ça va c'est juste une histoire.

 **\- Pas besoin de gueuler et de paniquer comme ça, mais dis t'es écrivain ?**

 **\- Nan je suis pas écrivain morveux, je suis avocat, j'écris pour me vider la tête et occupe toi de ton cul pour une fois merde.**

 **\- De ce que j'ai pu en lire c'est une fiction avec des monstres de 15 mètres, c'est quel style de roman ? C'est une fiction avec des aliens ?**

 **\- De quoi je me mêle gamin.**

 **\- C'est bon je demande juste, pas besoin de le prendre comme ça, Grincheux. Bon si tu me cherches je vais dans ma chambre.**

D'ailleurs en parlant de roman j'ai aussi mon histoire à moi, je me demande si je vais réussir à reboucher le trou de Trost ? On verra bien j'espère que mes rêves reprendront. Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas avancé. Bon sinon direction hummmm ….. Haaaa orange épisode 5 est sorti cool. Bon et après je vais sûrement mater soit Élementary, soit Soul Eater.

Ding ding. Hum tiens ? J'ai un message ? C'est qui ? Ah Armin qu'est-ce qu'il me veut.

De Arminounet : yo Erinou tu viens au parc près du lac, je suis avec tous les autres, on va passer l'aprèm' en ville. Tu viens avec nous ?

Cool, au moins comme ça je vais pas passer mon aprèm' en mode 'no life', mais il était obligé de me mettre « Erinou » au début.

À Arminounet : Ouais, je viens, laisses-moi 10 minutes pour arriver et s'il te plaît, oublies le Erinou -'.

Je prends ma sacoche. J'y loge un paquet de clope, mon portable, mon cahier à dessin, un crayon et une gomme. En sortant de ma chambre, je prends ma veste en cuir noir. Grincheux est toujours en train d'écrire.

 **\- Je sors cet aprèm'.**

 **-Hum**

Raaaah ce qu'il peut être peu aimable ! C'est dingue !

 _Après avoir rejoins le groupe._

 **-Hey Eren, bon du coup, tu nous explique ce qui c'est passé avec ton facebook.** (Armin)

 **-Haaa ça... Alors, bah en fait c'est Grincheux qui m'a fait une petite blague hé hé hé.**

 **-Abruti, pourquoi tu détournes le regard ? D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, il n'a pas vraiment le profil de mec à faire des crasses sans raison, tu lui as fait un truc avant avoues-le.** (Jean même si je pense que c'est évident, c'est le seul qui m'appelle abruti)

 **-Mais nan nan nan ! Il est juste taré c'est tout.**

 **-Eren** (le groupe)

 **-D'accort** _(soupir)_ **on arrête pas de se faire des crasses ces temps-ci, je sais même plus qui à commencé.**

 **-Ah c'est pour ça que l'autre jour tu jubilais toute la journée ?** (Armin)

 **-Aah tu dois parler de la fois ou je lui ai pris ces clés d'apart' ah ah ah ah ah ah il est resté coincé 5 heures sur le palier l'abruti -Ah ah ah ah ah.**

 **-Mais du coup là, c'est ton tour, tu vas lui faire quoi ?** (Sasha)

 **-J'ai déjà tout le plan en tête, je vais tellement me foutre de sa gueule. Ah ah ah ah ah ah.**

 **-Cet abruti est taré.**

 **-Heu Eren tu me fais peur.** (Sasha)

Il va tellement être drôle, bordel j'ai hâte de voir sa tronche. Sasha me regarde comme si j'étais un tueur en série, sans déconner, elle peut pas savoir à quel point mon plan est énorme.

Le reste de l'aprem' se passe sans encombre, on discute de tout et de rien. On se promène le bord du lac.

 **-Dit Eren est-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas amoureux de ton coloc ?** (Sasha)

Quoi ? Elle a dit quoi … ? Heuuuuu ….QUOI MAIS …... MAIS FAUT QU'ELLE ARRÊTE DE FUMER LA MOQUETTE C'EST PLUS POSSIBLE SANS DECONNER, UN GRINCHEUX PAREIL. JE PEUX PAS LE SUPORTER.

 **-MAIS PAS DU TOUT ARRÊTE DE FUMER SASHA. Sans rire tu m'a bien regardé, d'une, je ne suis pas gay.** _(NDC : oui tu boude tout le temps, t'es pas gay. Ok je sors.)_ **Et de deux, même si c'était le cas, je ne tomberai pas amoureux d'un abruti pareil, il est chiant, pas aimable et accro au ménage.**

 **-Si tu le dis.**

 **-MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE JE LE DIS ! Franchement, je préférerai me faire bouffer par un titan plutôt que d'avoir à l'embrasser.**

 **-Un titan mais de quoi tu parles ?** (Armin)

 **-Ah, nan, rien, prêtez pas attention, c'est juste un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit c'est rien.**

C'est pas tout à fait faux ce que je dis, je rêve bien de ces trucs là mais sauf que mes rêves forme une histoire. C'est drôle, il me semblait que le texte de Livai parlait de trucs de 15 mètres comme les titans il me semble, oh c'est sûrement pas mes titans. Je dois faire ces rêves depuis mes10 ans environ, tous mes potes sont dedans, Jean, Sasha, Annie, Armin, même Mikasa.

À 18h30, on se sépare, tout le monde rentre chez lui, sauf moi, je vais rester un peu devant l'étang.

Mais sérieux qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte l'autre idiote, moi aimer l'autre Grincheux.

Je me demande comment est leur caractère à l'élite de l'armée dans mes rêves. Il y a une escouade toute particulière que j'apprécie beaucoup, je les adore depuis que je suis gamin, enfin c'est ce que je vois dans mes rêves. Le hic, c'est que je ne sais plus vraiment comment ils s'appelle... Escouade L...Li...Liv...Livai. Mon souffle se coupe, je reste figé, je me tiens les côtes. C'est quoi ce délire ? Ne me dites pas qu'il fait parti de mes rêves ?! C'est pas vrai, nan reprends toi Eren, ça doit être une coïncidence rien de plus. Mais alors ce qu'il écrivait, nan nan nan, ne pense pas à ça, ça va t'induire en erreur. Mon souffle reste coupé, je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle ni mes esprits. Jusqu'à présent, les personnes que je connais dans mes rêves, je les connaissais avant dans la réalité, puis ensuite elle apparaissait dans mes rêves, ou sinon je les connais tout simplement pas. Or l'escouade Livai, je la connais depuis que je suis gamin, enfin gamin dans mes rêves et je n'ai jamais rencontré personne de l'escouade depuis mes 10 ans.

Une dizaine de minutes après j'arrive à me calmer. Je prends mon téléphone et vais chercher le numéro qui m'intéresse. Au bout de trois sonneries la personne décroche.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? J'écris, c'est pas le moment de me faire ..**

 **\- J'ai besoin de te parler viens au parc s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Hum … tu peux pas venir à l'apart' … ?**

 **\- J'ai pas envie d'être entouré de murs.**

 **\- Ce que tu peux être chiant.**

 **\- Et toi peu aimable.**

 **\- T'es où ?**

 **\- Au parc devant l'étang.**

 **-** _(soupire)_ **pip pip pip**

J'avais encore la voix qui vacillait, je sais qu'il l'a remarqué mais bon à la limite je m'en fous. Il met à peine 5 minutes à venir jusqu'à mon banc. Je vois bien que je le fais chier mais bon il l'a cherché aussi.

 **\- Bon tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- Hum c'est…. C'est compliqué.**

 **\- Bordel crache le morceau j'ai pas que ça à faire.**

 **-C'est bon gueules pas. En fait, c'est que... Depuis que j'ai à peu près 10 ans, je fais des rêves assez étranges qui...**

Il doit me regarder comme si j'étais un parfait idiot qui vient le faire chier pour des foutus rêves. Je relève la tête pour faire face à ces billes d'aciers sûrement pleines de critiques. Il a les yeux un peu plus écarquillé que d'habitude, c'est presque invisible mais c'est bien là, qu'est-ce que je disais. Je rebaisse la tête vers ses jambes. J'ai peur de continuer... Bordel, je flippe de continuer... Je sens même que les larmes montent jusqu'aux yeux.

-T **'a une araignée sur la jambe.**

Changer de sujet c'est une très bonne idée, je ne pensais pas faire ma vengeance maintenant mais bon tant pis.

 **-HEIIIIIN ?! QUOI ?!** (panique et cours partout) **RETIRE LA ! RETIRE LA PUTAIN !**

 **-Pppffpffffpff …..HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAAHAHAh t'es trop fun ! Tu n'avais rien ! C'était une blague !** _(NDC : Sérieux... C'est tout ? Fait durer je sais pas ! Mais pas que çaaaaa... T.T)_

Il est trop drôle, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de bon cœur comme ça. Ça m'apaise, j'ai même un petite larme au coin de l'œil.

je me lève et le dépasse en direction de l'apartement.

 **-La balle est dans ton camp. Allez, salut.**

 **-PETIT CON TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MA GUEULE ENFOIRÉ !**

Il est complètement essoufflé, il en est presque mignon comme ça.

Je continue de marcher dos à lui et lui fait un salut de la main. Pourquoi est-ce que j'allais lui parler de ça franchement, mais quel idiot je peux faire. Je le sais pourtant, c'est juste des rêves, rien de plus merde. Et si je devais en parler à quelqu'un ça ne serait sûrement pas à lui, je le sais pourtant que ce n'est en aucun cas une bonne idée de parler de ça. Et cette histoire d'escouade... Ça doit juste être une coïncidence. Pleins de mec s'appelle Livai.

Caporal chef Livai….

Grincheux est rentré 15 minutes après moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui avait prit autant de temps, il m'a envoyé bouler comme une merde. Je m'en doutais un peu aussi, mais par contre j'ai pas vu son visage, surtout ses yeux. Il a croisé quelqu'un de son entourage et ils se sont engueulé ou quoi.

Il va être 21 heures et il est toujours cloîtré dans sa chambre. Bordel il va pas faire comme moi.

Toc toc toc- **Grincheux c'est quand tu veux, tu viens manger. J'ai pas fait le repas pour que dalle.**

 **-Va te faire je bosse.**

'Je bosse' qu'il me dit, mais je m'en contre-fout moi et puis merde il est grand, il sait ce démerder tout seul.

 **\- Tu fais chier. SI à un moment donné tu crève de faim, ton assiette est sous papier film dans le frigo.**

 **-….**

 **\- Raaah**

Un vrai gamin je vous assure.

Bon là il est 23h33 et il est toujours pas aller chercher son assiette, il me saoule.

Ah il sort de sa chambre. J'entrouvre la porte de ma chambre pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il se précipite vers la porte et sort de l'appart', merde il se passe quoi ? Je finis par le suivre. Il est rentré dans l'appartement de madame Ral. Je me mets à côté de la porte pour pouvoir entendre un semblant de conversation.

 **-Calm … Livai …...Responsable …..t'en fait pas...**

 **-J'en peux plus …..Vivre avec ….Leurs morts...**

 **-Dis ….. conneries….Cas …. Faute ….**

Merde je comprends rien, mais j'ai l'impression que Grincheux fait une espèce de crise de panique et il va voir madame Ral pour se calmer. Mais je croyais qu'ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas. C'est débile, je remonte, j'ai pas à me mêler de ses affaires persos. Je me comporte comme un gamin.

Je finis ma nuit avec tout de même beaucoup de questions qui reste sans réponses. Demain je commence tôt, faut que je dorme... Mais j'ai du mal.

Mon réveil me sort de mon sommeil et avec toute la fureur du matin je l' explose pour qu'il ferme sa gueule. Je sors de ma chambre mais avant j'ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer un minimum, ça pue la transpiration, c'est dégueulasse. En allant dans la cuisine, je m'aperçois que Grincheux est sur le canapé à boire son café devant ce qui doit être un dossier pour son boulot.

 **-Alors ça va mieux ?**

 **-Comment ça morveux ?**

 **-Bah tu avais l'air un peu déprimé hier soir.**

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, mais merci ça va mieux.**

 **-Hum**

Attend, Attend, il a dit « merci » j'ai pas rêver. Bordel cet aprèm' il neige. Par contre il me ment, il est super fatigué, ça se voit à ces cernes et vu la tronche qu'il fait je sais pas si ça va vraiment mieux.

- **C'est pas ma blague d'hier qui t'a mis dans cet état avoues-le.**

 **\- De quoi je me mêle gamin ?**

 **\- Arrête, oublies pas que je vis avec toi, c'est pas toi qui disait je cite « je veux pas vivre avec un dépressif h24 » ? Je ne t'ai toujours pas bien remercié pour m'avoir remonté le moral à ce moment là.**

 **\- Tu ne peux rien faire. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est en partie à cause de ta blague idiote que je suis « dans cet état là » comme tu dis.**

 **-Comment ça 'en partie' expliques moi. Bon je suis désolé si ce que je t'ai fait a pu te blesser je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça.**

 **\- MAIS MERDE TU NE SAIS RIEN, ALORS NE T'EXCUSES PAS POUR DES CONNERIES TU PEUX RIEN FAIRE ! TU NE POURRAIS MÊME PAS COMPRENDRE POURQUOI JE L'AI PRIS COMME ÇA, ALORS LAISSES TOMBER.**

 **-POURQUOI TU ME GUEULES DESSUS ? J'ESSAYE DE T'AIDER BORDEL. ET JE NE SUIS PAS IDIOT JE PEUX COMPRENDRE ALORS VAS-Y EXPLIQUES.**

 **-Je dois aller bosser.**

Il prend sa sacoche son dossier et part, nan mais est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? Je voulais juste l'aider... Et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire... C'est me gueuler dessus... Foutu vieux...

Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai essayé de rendre les expressions le plus claire possible comme par exemple dans le parc avec Livai quand Eren part, il a un expression, comment dire apaisé mais joueuse, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Breff et à la toute fin quand il dit « foutu vieux » il a un air plutôt triste. Voila et maintenant place au reviews :).

p'tite plume : XD c'est pas drôle sinon

yukiochi : merci c'est super gentil :) et j'essaye au mieux de rendre les répliques à mourir de rire mais c'est pas ultra simple à vrai dire... Mais si ça te plaît c'est le principal :)

À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Kenshitora

Je voulais m'excuser si le chapitre à tarder à être mis en ligne... C'est de ma faute... Oui oukii mes 'au revoir' d'aujourd'hui seront contre moi X.X Je me ligoterai et je séquestrerai. 'Fin bref, J'espère qu'il ne reste plus de fautes. Veuillez m'excusez s'il en reste et Bonne continuation à tous !

Je me ligote et me séquestre. MinouMaou~


	5. Chapter 5 rève

Bonjour bonjour, voilà le nouveau chapitre que j'ai écris assez rapidement, le chapitre précédent vous avait laissé avec une fin un peu merdique je l'avoue, mais elle était stylée donc bon, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Je fais vraiment au mieux pour rendre ma fan fic ni trop rapide ni trop lente tout en étant intéressante (et pour tout vous dire je galère parfois) mais bon MinouMaou m'aide beaucoup pour cette fan fic et je la remercie beaucoup pour ça (je me rends compte que je lui fais une dédicace à chaque début de chap ;p... _Et je t'en remercie koeur koeur love sur toi ma Kenshitora xD)_ Breff . Ce chapitre ne sera pas ultra joyeux encore une fois mais bon c'est pas drôle sinon. Un nouvelle élément va faire son apparition ( les rêve d'Eren) je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse, Bonne lecture . Kenshi

Déjà trois jours que cet idiot de grincheux m'évite et encore ce mot est faible, j'ai l'impression que j'ai la peste. Monsieur s'arrange pour rentrer vers 22 heures et partir vers 7 heures et quand il a la mal chance d'être en ma présence, il se donne pas la peine ni de me regarder, ni de me parler, ni de me répondre. J'ai remarqué aussi qu'il est allé vachement souvent chez madame Rol au beau milieu de la nuit totalement en sueur.

 **\- Eren ? Eren, oh, Eren, tu es avec moi ?**

 **-Hein ? Ah désolé Armin je pensais à autre chose.**

-D **epuis que tu es arrivé, tu es tout le temps dans la lune, il se passe quoi ?**

Je sais, vous vous demandez où je suis et quelle heure il est, attendez j'allais y venir. Donc je suis chez Armin un samedi soir et il est 22 h 34. Et là vous allez me demander, mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti fout chez Armin alors que Grincheux ne va pas bien, et vous avez tout à fait raison mais encore une fois attendez une petit seconde que je m'explique.

Donc si je suis chez Armin c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je laisse grincheux tout seul un ou deux jours. C'est comme si une petite voix me le disait au plus profond de mon crâne vous voyez ? Enfin bref, c'est aussi parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler avec Armin. Ce mec a des capacités de déduction hors norme et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec les autres.

 **-Armin, faut que je te parle d'un truc.**

 **-Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas venu dormir chez moi deux soir d'affilé juste pour geek. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec ton coloc pour que ça te tourmente à ce point ?**

Vous voyez quand je vous disais que ce mec a des capacités de déduction hors norme,il m'épatera toujours cette petite tête blonde.

-(soupire) **En fait, depuis quelques jours grincheux a commencé à m'éviter mais là c'est n'importe quoi, il ne me regarde même plus, il part et rentre à des heures totalement what the fuck. Avant il partait à 10 heures pour rentrer entre 12 heures et 15 heures mais là, il part à 7 heures pour rentrer à 22 heures. Il fait tout le temps la gueule (même s' il a jamais vraiment eu le sourire facile mais bon) et il perd du poids j'ai l'impression. Il ressemble plus à rien. Il fait beaucoup de crise de panique aussi, il croit que j'ai rien remarqué, mais bon faut pas me prendre pour un con. Bref il me fait flipper quoi.**

 **-Ouai je vois, tu as beau dire que tu le supporte, pas tu vis quand même avec lui et tu t'inquiète pour lui …**

 **-Tout à fait … Attends quoi ? Comment ça « tu as beau dire » ? Tu sous-entends quoi là.**

 **-Rieeeen, de toute manière c'est pas le souci.**

 **-T'as raison.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé d'important avant qu'il commence à t'éviter ?**

 **-Attends, laisses moi réfléchir...**

il a commencé à me faire la gueule le soir de ma revanche, mais je vois pas trop ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il m'évite à ce point et je pense pas que ça soit extérieur. Il y a quelque chose avec moi.

Pourquoi le moment où je suis parti en le laissant énervé au parc me reviens ? La dernière expression que j'ai vu sur son visage c'était de l'énervement et de la panique mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il était sur le point de pleurer nan ? Ouais, nan, je dois rêver. Grincheux pleurer pour une petite blague, bien sûr que nan.

- **Bas pour tout te dire ça date de ma petite vengeance le soir où je vous avais justement expliqué qu'on s'engueulait avec Grincheux.**

 **-Ah oui je vois, notre aprèm' au parc.**

 **-Voilà, mais pour tout te dire je vois pas ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Ma blague était pas vraiment poussée, il est arachnophobe et je lui est fait croire qu'il avait une araignée sur la jambe, mais c'est pas vraiment le genre de personnage à péter un câble pour ça.**

 **\- Ouais c'est vrai je le vois mal réagir comme ça à un truc aussi con, je l'ai peut être vu qu'une fois mais c'est le genre de personne que tu cerne directement. Je sais pas, j'ai pas assez d'éléments pour faire une déduction Eren. Mais j'ai une idée qui me viens je ne sais pas pourquoi, est-ce que tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré quand tu étais enfant ?**

 **-Nan je m'en souviendrai, j'oublie jamais les personnes que je rencontre, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, il me fait penser à quelqu'un. C'est quoi son nom de famille ?**

 **-hum mais oui c'est vrai son nom de famille me faisais penser à quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi c'est Akerman il me semble**

 **-LE NOM DE FAMILLE DE MIKASA !**

 **-MAIS OUI T'AS RAISON ! Mais tu pense qu'il y a un lien ?**

 **\- Nan je ne pense pas, tes parents on adopté Mikasa parce que sa mère était une amie de la tienne mais sa famille, c'était le bordel alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ton coloc' te fait la gueule, ça n'a aucun sens. Mais bon bref, sinon c'était une bonne idée de le laisser seul un peu. Bref, on se fait quelques parties ?**

 **-Ouais.**

OoO

Encore un petit effort... J'y suis presque. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va se faire écraser par la pierre, c'est horrible, faut que je me grouille, je vais pas tenir longtemps.J'y suis presque aller aller ….

BAAAAMMMM

Mon corps de titan se désagrège après avoir bloqué la me réveille en me remémorant les derniers instants avant de tomber dans les vapes . Où je suis ? Dans une cellule, j'ai des menottes au poignets …. ATTENDEZ QUOIIIII COMMENT ÇA JE SUIS DANS UNE CELLULE ?! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE MERDIER !

 **-Alors réveillé la belle au bois dormant ?**

Qui me parle ? Je relève la tête pour voir le visage de mon interlocuteur. Mais c'est le caporal chef Livai. Je le sens pas super bien là.

 **-T'es sous la surveillance du bataillon d'exploration, tu bouges, je te découpe en morceau avant que tu ai eu le temps de chier dans ton froc.** **Ç** **a doit pas être trop compliqué à découper avec du bon matériel.**

 **-Livai, laisses-le, tu le fait flipper.**

 **-C'est vrai, faudrait pas qu'il dégueulasse la cellule, c'est déjà assez crade comme ça.**

 **-On viendra te chercher un peu plus tard.**

Les deux hommes d'armée reparte me laissant seul avec mon esprit embrumé. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là. J'ai pourtant rebouché le trou ? Faut pas que j'oublie que je peux me transformer en titan. Je sens que je vais finir en rat de labo' moi. Mais que fout le major Erwin Smith et le caporal Livai à attendre que je me réveille ?

Le temps commence à se faire long, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là moi ? Trois heures ? Trois jours ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je finis par entendre du bruit venant de ce qui doit être des escaliers, vu le bruit que ça fait. Une femme brune à lunette fait son apparition devant ma cellule et ordonne aux hommes qui sont avec elle de me détacher de mes « menottes de mur » et de me mettre des menottes pour que je puisse marcher.

 **-Excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre mais c'est le bordel en haut.**

En haut ? On finit par arriver devant une grande porte ornée de beaucoup ( trop ) de décoration pour moi. Et je le savais, j'étais bien en dessous du tribunal.

- **Bon, quand tu vas rentrer, des hommes vont te menotter au sol, ils vont pas être tendre mais je te demanderai de ne pas résister.**

 **-Je ne comptais pas me faire remarquer de toute manière.  
-Bien tu n'es pas idiot, ça nous facilitera la tâche.**

Comme la femme me l'a dit, ils n'y vont pas avec des pincettes ces enfoirés. Je finis accroupi par terre au milieu de la salle de tribunal. À droite de moi, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin Smith et le caporal Livai sont là aussi. À gauche, il y a sûrement les représentant de ce qui doit être la garnison vu leur blason. Oh merde il y a aussi ces enculés de religieux des murs. Mon juge si je me souviens bien s'appelle Zacklea.

OoO

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement pour finir par papillonner. Je suis où ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis chez Armin. Il a donc fait son apparition dans mes rêves finalement… Je vais avoir de quoi écrire en rentrant moi. C'était vraiment lui le caporal que j'admirais au final, il fait plutôt flipper et il a l'air d'avoir le même caractère de merde que maintenant, quoi que j'ai quand même l'impression que Livai de maintenant a quelque chose en plus. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs que je sache, faut que j'arrête moi.

Je finis par me sortir du lit de mon meilleur ami et descend au rez-de-chaussée pour manger le petit déjeuner. Armin est sur la table a siroter son café en lisant le journal, dans ces moments là, on dirait qu'il a 30 ans franchement.

- **Salut Armin bien dormi** (baille) ?

 **-Très bien et toi ?**

 **-Ça va. J'ai continué a chercher pour ton coloc mais j'ai presque rien trouvé même rien du tout en fait désolé.**

 **-C'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me débrouiller.**

 **-Ok, fais comme tu le sens.**

On aura fini par passer la journée a geek et je suis rentré a l'appartement à 20h. **G** rinchuex n'était pas rentré mais je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter là, ça va faire une heure et demi que je suis rentré qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Bon je vais faire un tour, il me faut de l'air. Je prends ma veste, mes clés et sors pour aller à pied au centre ville pour marcher.

Une petite demi heure après être parti, j'arrive vers un quartier assez cool avec pas mal de bar et de boîte. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Des personnes se battent ? Je m'approche de la ruelle d'où provient le bruit.

 **-VIEUX CON, T'ES TARÉ** **MA PAROLE ! IL T'ARRIVES QUOI À FRAPPER LES GENS SANS RAISON COMME ÇA !**

 **-Excusez-le il est un peu trop bourré. Et il va pas super bien c'est temps-ci.**

 **-Dit pas n'importe quoi Hanji, je vais super bien ! La preuve, je viens de refaire le nez de ce petit con avec sa coupe de merde.**

 **-NAN MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN MON VIEUX ! TU VAS VOIR QUI A UNE COUPE DE MERDE DÈS QUE JE TE LES AURAIT ARRACHÉS.**

MAIS attendez (oui je sais ce que je vais vous dire, vous le savez déjà mais bon) la voix du mec bourré, c'est celle de Livai. Par contre, si je fais rien, il va se faire défoncer.

Je me faufile entre les trois/quatre personnes devant moi et me mets devant Livai avant que le point de Reiner s'abatte sur lui. Attendez Reiner ?! Heyyy mais c'est parfait j'arriverai à le calmer facilement.

 **\- Stop arrête Reiner, je suis désolé pour ton nez mais je vais devoir te demander de ne pas lui refaire la gueule. Vu son état, il a du se taper une bonne cuite et demain il va douiller.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fout là morveux ? Je t'es jamais demandé de me secourir alors dégage. J'ai assez de force dans les bras pour exploser ce connard. (** imaginez bien le mec totalement bourré qui parle) 

**-Mon cul, tu tiens pas sur tes jambes.**

BAMMMM

-H **op là, avec ça tu vas faire dodo pour un petit moment. Rien de tel qu'un petit coup de poing dans le bide pour calmer un mec.**

 **-Bon c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi Eren que je laisse passer, mais essaye de tenir ton pote la prochaine fois.**

 **-Désolé je ferrai gaffe, salut.**

 **-Salut.**

Reiner finit par s'en aller. Ouf, sauvé j'aurai pas à supporter ses plaintes pour sa tronche en plus de sa gueule de bois.

-H **um, merci Eren c'est ça ?**

Merde je l'avais oubliii… blié celle-là. La meuf qui est venu me chercher dans ma cellule dans mon rêve hier soir ! Hanji Zoe il me semble.

- **Bonjour je m'appelle Hanji Zoe, Livai m'a parlé de toi. Je te remercie pour l'avoir calmé, avec mon gabarie, j'aurai pas pu le calmer.**

 **-Pas de quoi, de toute manière c'est mon coloc, faut bien que je répare ses conneries.**

 **-Tu veux que je vous raccompagne ? Ma voiture est juste à côté ?**

 **-Volontiers, je me vois mal porter Grincheux sur tout le trajet, même s'il est pas bien lourd ? Il est même trop léger, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il a perdu du poids ces derniers temps et cet abruti ne veut rien me dire.**

 **-Bon bah suis-moi.**

 **-Ok.**

Madame Zoe me montre sa voiture une Mercedes classe A 5 portes ? Ahhh ouais carrément ! Au calme, ah mais surtout faut pas ce gêner. Je mets Livai sur la banquette arrière et me place devant.

 **-C'est un phénomène hein ?**

Elle me sourit de manière compatissante mais triste, elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'elle va me le dire sur le trajet, ou en tout cas une partie pour que je puisse recoller les morceaux.

 **\- Ah oui un sacré phénomène c'est vrai, déjà que je ne suis pas du genre aimable moi non plus quand on me fait chier, mais vu que lui même me fait chier tout le temps, c'est joyeux à l'appartement.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas, mais au fond il est gentil il sais juste pas comment montrer ses sentiments.**

 **-Je m'en doutais un peu hé hé.**

 **-Il n'a pas eu un passé facile, il a perdu pas mal de proches et pas des manière les plus joviale qui soit. Il m'a appelé justement parce que tu étais parti chez ton ami et que du coup il avait envie d'aller ce bourrer la gueule.**

 **-Eh bien il ne s'est pas loupé.**

 **-Eh bah ça tu l'as dit. Mais Livai, quand il se bourre la gueule c'est que vraiment quelque chose ne va pas et surtout il tient vraiment très bien l'alcool donc tu imagines le nombre de litre qu'il a pu boire ce soir ? C'est limite inhumain. Mais l'avantage, quand il est bourré c'est qu'il parle plus facilement. Et ce soir j'ai réussi à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Ça a beau faire 18 ans que je le connais j'ai galéré pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé mais bon, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je vais pouvoir te le dire du coup. IL est très perturbé quand il est avec toi, ça lui rappelle beaucoup de souvenir très douloureux. Tu n'y es pour rien je te rassure mais quand il sera en état de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit, dis lui simplement « ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'en veux pas s'il te plaît » et normalement ça devrait mieux aller.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus après, il faut que tu le découvre par toi-même.**

 **-Bien, je ferrai mon maximum.**

 **-Merci**

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence lourd, mais pas gênant. Une fois arrivé, j'ai récupéré Livai qui avait gerbé mais il s'était rendormi. Hanji (elle veut que je l'appelle comme ça) m'a dit au revoir et est reparti chez elle. Minuit trente-quatre, ah bah voilà pourquoi je suis mort moi. Je vais poser Livai dans son lit et je vais aller me coucher. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'éteindre la lumière du salon, j'entends Livai gémir ou pleurer ? Je ne sais pas trop, puis enfin m'appeler, je vais donc jusqu'à son lit. Il est réveillé et me regarde en pleurant. Il est beaucoup plus expressif bourré.

 **\- S'il te plaît, restes avec moi cette nuit.**

 **\- T'es pas un môme Grincheux, t'as 25 ans, ressaisis-toi. Et non c'est mort je dors pas avec toi.**

 **\- S'il te plaît...**

il me supplie, toujours ses larmes coulant sur ces joues, un bras tendu vers moi tendit que l'autre s'attelait à le tenir relevé. Bon bah, je crois que j'ai pas le choix. Je fini par soupirer, j'éteins la lumière de la salle de vie et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui tout en prenant mon réveil pour le programmer.

Livai pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je mets la couette sur lui pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. On dirait un enfant sans défense comme ça. Ses cheveux on l'air doux bien que dégueulassés par le mode de vie précaire de Livai ces derniers jours, mais doux quand même. Je cède et pose ma main sur ses cheveux que je caresse lentement. Ils sont doux j'avais raison, un peu gras sur le dessus mais sinon ça va. J'entends sa respiration se ralentir pour se stabiliser, il a du se rendormir. Et vu le poids de mes paupières, je vais pas tarder à le rejoindre.

KaNee :Je publi le chapitre après avoir lus ta reviews . Je t'en remerci vraiment sa me donne du courage et je suis plutot contente que tu envoi ton premier reviews sur ma fanfic . Merci BEAUCOUP 333333

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Je suis plutôt fière du résultat maintenant à vous de me le dire ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^.

bisou les lecteurs chéries Kenshitora

Voilà, enfin corrigé, veuillez encore m'excusez du temps que je mets mais j'ai pas mal de choses ces temps-ci... Les cours et le concours ne sont pas de tout repos ! Veuillez être patients et indulgents s'il vous plaît :S.

Merci à tous, je vous bichonne, MinouMaou


	6. Chapter 6 petage de tronche

Coucou les gens c'est votre kenshitora préférée. Comment vous allez vous ? Ce chapitre je pense que vous allez le kiffer, perso j'ai trop aimé l'écrire. Après à vous de me le dire dans les reviews ;)

Marie6666 : Merci

kaNee : C'est vrai que je me suis tapé un petit délire à ce moment là (Livai kawaii)

D4rk Lili : on verra bien;) mais tkt même si c'est pas ce que tu penses, je suis plutôt fière de mon idée.

Yuki-chan : Moi j'aurais pas chercher a comprendre je lui aurais sauter dessus directement

Bonne lecture mes agneaux.

Nous sommes arrivés dans le château abandonné qui nous servira de QG. Le caporal chef nous le fait nettoyer de fond en comble. Je dois dire que c'est quelque peu chiant mais bon, pas le choix, ferme ta gueule Eren et nettoie.

Le caporal chef m'a toujours impressionné. « Le plus fort soldat de l'humanité » ça claque putain, mais bon quand tu te dis qu'en fait c'est un nain fou du ménage et avec une palette d'émotion comparable au CM qu'il a de plus que moi (c'est à dire rien) ça vous refroidi.

Bon je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas badass, ce mec est un putain de dieu bordel, mais bon c'est un grincheux. Mais du coup c'est un « grincheux badass » HAHAHAHAHAHA énorme.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Il m'a fait peur ce con. J'arrive à me reprendre pour lui répondre.

 **-Excusez-moi chef je … Je pensais à autre chose.**

 **-Kssssss bosse au lieu de rêvasser gamin.**

 **-Bien.**

Je vais quand même me faire discret. Je ne suis pas dans l'une des meilleures situations. Le caporal me surveille h24. Non pas que ça me dérange, je suis conscients que je suis une menace mais bon, son regard est ultra pesant. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne me voit que comme un gamin idiot et il me voit aussi sûrement comme un monstre.

Bon ça va faire 3 semaines que je suis avec le bataillon d'exploration, le caporal essaye de me rendre « moins inutile ». Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un « gamin avec des capacités tridimensionnel médiocre », quand je vous disais que pour lui je n'étais rien, comme quoi je raconte pas que de la merde.

À coup sûr il ne me supporte pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu' à chaque fois que je pense à ça, je me sens mal ? Merde quoi, j'ai limite la gerbe. Bientôt je vais penser que j'aime le caporal. Et puis merde, faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je deviens fou avec ces conneries.

OoO

Hum ! Où est-ce que je suis ? Il fait tout noir, c'est super calme. C'est limite agréable je crois que je vais rester comme ça.

KIIIMIIINOOOO AMAEEEEEEEEEEE NIMIGAATEMO KARARA SKYOUBUKARA … _( ending 1 noragami hehe )_

BAMMMM

 **-La ferme ! Arg**

 **-Bordel ! Ma tête !**

Et merde, c'est vrai, faut que j'aille en cours. Haaa oui c'est vrai, Livai s'est bourré la gueule hier et au final j'ai dormi avec lui. Bordel quelle plaie.

Je suis encore assis avec Livai sur mes genoux et une main posés sur ses cheveux. Je retire délicatement ma main. Il a vraiment les cheveux ultra doux je pourrais passer la journée à les tripoter. Mais à quoi je pense moi.

Livai se relève avec un mal fou. A bah ouais mon vieux tu n'avais qu'à pas te bourrer autant la gueule idiot, voilà le résultat après.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit gamin.**

 **-Toujours charmant et aimable au réveil grincheux, ça fait plaisir.**

 **-Parle moins fort bordel.**

Je me lève pour aller dans la salle de vie mais Livai évidement m'interrompt quand je suis au niveau de la porte.

 **-Je t'ai posé une question gamin.**

 **-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de dormir avec toi.**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Et remercie moi, sans moi en plus du mal de crâne tu aurais mal aux côtes, aux dents, partout sur la tronche et j'en passe et des meilleurs.**

 **-Hein ? Bordel, j'étais défoncé à ce point ?**

 **-Ouh là, ouais tu rentrais pas alors je suis allé faire un tour en ville pour te chercher et au final tu cherchais la merde à des mecs, je les connaissais et donc j'ai sauvé ta petite personne et Hanji m'a aidé à te ramener.**

 **-Et merde.**

Il ne soutient pas le regard. Merde, Livai regarde moi au moins.

 **-Est-ce qu' un jour, tu vas arrêter de me faire la gueule.**

 **-…**

 **-De la part de Hanji « arrêtes de t'en vouloir, merde » tu n'as rien fait alors arrêtes de tirer une gueule de 15 pieds de long. On est là avec toi alors relèves toi.**

 **-Désolé, ça serai long à t'expliquer.**

 **-Te forces pas, tu m'en parlera quand tu en aura envie, mais au moins regardes moi et reprends un rythme de vie normal, tu as perdu trop de poids.**

Il relève enfin les yeux vers moi. Il est étonné, confus, il ne sait pas où il en est, ça se voit tout au fond de ses yeux.

 **-Tu as remarqué que j'avais perdu du poids ?**

 **-Grincheux s'il te plaît, ne me prends pas pour un abruti fini.**

 **-Désolé et désolé pour ces dernières semaines.**

 **-Ouais bah remets toi sur pied et vite. Je vais te chercher un Aspegic et je vais en cours.  
-Hummm**

Je suis parti au lycée une demi heure après, je lui ai donné son Aspegic, je me suis préparé et je suis parti. Là, je suis dans le bus, j'écoute les quelques ost de zankyo no terror que j'ai dans mon portable. C'est vrai que je pourrait écouter quelque chose de plus joyeux (surtout que c'est von et bless ) mais bon je suis pas d'humeur à écouter par exemple mystic messenger. Bref aujourd'hui grosse journée, 8 heures 18 heures 30, youpi.

Deux arrêts avant d'être au lycée, dès que je vois Armin, je lui parle de ce que m'a dit Hanji.

Pour ce qui est de ces amis morts, ça je savais mais pourquoi il se sentirait mal avec moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Et pourquoi est-ce que je fais autant de rêve ces temps-ci ? Merde mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je suis arrivé au lycée et évidement je n'arrive pas à trouver cette petite tête blonde. Raaah et merde la sonnerie, bon bah on verras au repas.

À Arminounet : Faut qu'on mange que tous les deux ce midi, j'ai du nouveau sur mon coloc.

Je mets mon portable en silencieux et rentre dans la salle de français. Bien évidement je commence la journée et la semaine avec la vieille tronche de ce connard de prof de français. Comment te mettre de bonne humeur.

J'ai passé l'heure à cogiter sur Grincheux, et ça m'a valut de me faire défoncer par le prof « Au lieu de rêvasser monsieur Yeager, concentrez-vous sur mon cours. Vous n'avez déjà pas des notes fameuses alors essayez au moins d'avoir au dessus de 5 de moyenne ! Vous n'avez de toute évidence pas inventé le fil à couper du beurre ! » et pour toute réponse, je l'ai regardé avec une tête d'abruti fini et je lui ai répondu :« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais s'il faut vous ressembler pour avoir votre QI je préférerai rester idiot si vous le voulez bien. »

Vu que en temps normal je ferme ma gueule et que je laisse couler, il a fermé sa gueule et a continué son cours. Faut pas me faire chier ces temps-ci, je me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à me laisser marcher dessus. Le premier qui essaye de me refaire le portrait, je lui refais le sien. C'est bon ras le cul de fermer ma gueule, maintenant je l'ouvre et pas qu'un peu.

C'est sûrement parce que je vis avec grincheux que je me suis rendu compte de ça. Avec lui je ne cherche même pas à laisser couler, je réponds direct, je suis moi même quoi. D'un côté, ça a du bon de vivre avec ce vieux ronchon.

Le reste de la mâtinée c'est passée normalement. À 10 heures, j'ai vu la réponse d' Armin.(de Arminounet : ok rendez-vous à 12 h devant le CDI ) je lui ai juste répondu ok.

Il me reste 10 minutes avant la sonnerie de 12 heures. Je fixe l'horloge sans la moindre intention d'être discret, mais le professeur d'anglais ne me fait aucune remarque. De toute manière ce prof ne se fait pas du tout respecter par les élèves donc bon.

Midi enfin. Je range le plus rapidement possible, mais néanmoins méthodiquement mes affaires dans mon sac et part au CDI rejoindre Armin.

Comme je me doutais, la petite tête blonde m'attend bien assis, un livre dans les mains. Parfois, il fait vraiment vieil homme d'affaire … Gay ? Bas ouais sa frange et son carré lui affinent le visage et lui rendent les traits plus féminins. Son corps en lui même n'est pas très robuste, il est svelte. Il a un certain charme je ne vous le cache pas et puis il n'est pas idiot. (NDA : là je vous avouerai que c'est moi qui parle, Armin est mon petit chouchou après Livai, bien évidement.^^ ) Nan franchement il peut très facilement trouver une fille.

 **-Yo Armin.**

Armin referme son livre et tourne la tête vers moi. Bordel, si j'étais gay je sortirai avec lui sans problème. ( NDA : bordel si j'étais pas lesbienne je sortirai avec lui sans problème ;D ) Il me donne un léger sourire et se lève.

-C **oucou, on va manger, on commencera à parler de ton coloc quand on sera assis.**

 **-Ok bonne idée.**

J'ai beau m'être dépêché, on se tape quand même une putain de queue de 40 mètres de long (NDC : Comme ma... Oui elle est trop souvent faite... Mais j'en rigole quand même xD). On aura, au final, mis plus de 40 minutes pour aller à notre table, plateau en main. Heureusement qu'on a tout les deux 2 heures pour manger.

On s'est installés sur une table de deux, comme ça au moins on est sûr que personne ne viendra nous emmerder.

Je raconte à mon meilleur ami ce que m'a dit Hanji.

 **-Alors hier quand je suis rentré, il n'était pas là, j'ai attendu 1 heure et demi, toujours pas rentré. Au bout d'un moment, ça m'a saoulé, je suis sorti en ville et ce con était pété comme un petit lu et il s'embrouillait avec un groupe de jeunes. Je suis arrivé avant que la personne qui s'avère être Reiner ne lui pète la gueule, j'ai réussi à calmer Reiner et évanouir Grincheux pour pas qu'il fasse chier. Il était avec une pote, elle avait essayé de calmer Reiner mais elle n'avait pas le gabarie pour ça. Au final, elle nous a raccompagnés et sur le chemin elle m'a parlé de ce qu'elle savait. Grincheux serait apparemment très mal à l'aise avec moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute mais ça lui remonte des mauvais souvenirs. Je savais déjà qu'il avait perdu ces deux meilleurs amis, je ne sais pas comment mais il se croit coupable de leurs morts.**

 **-Ah ok j'ai saisis l'essentiel … Raaaah c'est encore trop brouillon tout ça. On ne connaît rien de lui, tu m'avais bien dit qu'il était avocat ?**

 **-Oui c'est ça pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que s' il est avocat et s' il a perdu ces meilleurs amis pendant qu'il avait a peu près notre âge, ça voudrait peut être dire que leurs morts a été causé par une erreur judiciaire et à son age, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il n'a pas vraiment le profil typique de l'avocat, je le voyais plus dans l'armée si tu veux mon avis.**

 **-C 'est vrai, ton raisonnement n'est pas con mais je trouve que tu vas un peu loin tout de même.**

On ne peut rien conclure pour l'instant. Armin est peut être intelligent mais là on a pas assez d'info pour donner ce genre de raisonnement en étant certain de ça. D'un côté, ce qu'il dit est drôle quand on pense a mes rêves. Bref, ça fait chier quand même, on patauge dans la sauce pour l'instant.

Au final, on aura passé tout le repas à parler de situations toutes plus débiles les une que les autres. Absolument rien de constructif n'est sorti de notre bouche ce midi, on est reparti tout les deux à nos cours respectif et pour l'instant j'attends devant la salle.

 _Ding ding_

Un message ? Mais qui vient me saouler encore ?GRINCHEUX ! précédemment adossé au mur, je me redresse d'un coup à la vue du nom de celui-ci sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour qu'il m'envoie un message comme ça. j'hésite à ouvrir mon message, mais genre vraiment. Je me résigne et ouvre le message de Grincheux.

De GrincheuxArchnophobe : gamin traîne pas se soir, rentre direct !

Hein mais pourquoi ? Il me veut quoi encore, je veux passer à mon club moi !

A GrincheuxArchnophobe : Pourquoi je veux passer à mon club. Il y a une urgence ?

De GrincheuxArchnophobe : Parce que. Discute pas ! Saoules pas et rentre direct.

Il me saoule, il se passe quoi ? Et vu la situation j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe à lui... Bon bah pour ce soir je crois que le club, c'est mort. Fait chier.

Deux trois mec m'interpellent. Heyy mais je les connais, il m'ont déjà pété la gueule une ou deux fois il me semble, parfait ça me défoulera un peu. Je suis cette bande d'abruti qui m'emmène dans les toilettes. Classique, ils veulent de toute évidence me péter la gueule, c'était pas le jour mes cocos je suis bien vénère.

 **-Alors Yeager, je pense que tu sais pourquoi on t'a appelé ?**

 **-Pour me péter la gueule je présume ?**

 **-Hey mais c'est qu'il percute vite le ballet à chiotte.**

 **\- « Ballet à chiotte » ha ha ha ha ha merde on me l'avait jamais faite celle là.**

 **-Tu te crois en position de rigoler comme ça ? Je sais pas si tu riras toujours quand tu auras récuré tous les chiottes du bahut, avec des cheveux comme les tiens ça doit aller vite.**

 **-Pffff et c'est toi qui me dit ça, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ma parole ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.**

 **-Petit con.**

Ah il commence à s'énerver, monsieur vient de choper le col de ma chemise et me lance un regard plein de rage. Il ne cherche même plus à sourire. Tandis que moi je continue à lui sourire rien que pour le faire chier.

 **-Hey bien mon gros, je vois que tu montes très vite dans les aiguës quand tu t'énerve est-ce que tu es sûr d'avoir une paire de couille ?**

Je ne fais même pas gaffe au deux idiots derrière lui qui n'ont pas vraiment l'air ravis de ce que je dis à leur chef.

Je lui chope le bras le lui tourne, quand j'arrive à le tourner suffisamment, je lui fais une balayette et hop là, le cul par terre.

 **\- T'es une pédale ma parole, j'ai même pas eu à forcer.**

 **-Défoncez-le.**

Les deux lourdauds me sautent dessus, évidement à des intervalles différents, ce qui me facilite la tache. J'esquive l'un deux pour arriver à atteindre sa nuque je mets une pression pile à la bonne place, ce qui l'empêche de bouger et avec toute la facilité du monde je mets un gros coût de pied dans les burnes du deuxième qui évidement se baisse. Je l'achève avec un coût dans la nuque. Un d'écroulé et maintenant au tour du deuxième. Je retourne le premier tout en tenant fermement ces bras derrière son dos.

-A **lors je t'ai fait attendre chéri ?**

Cette fois je varie un peu, une petite pression dans le bas du dos ce qui le fait gémir de douleur. Je le plaque au sol et lui mets une énorme droite qui le fait tomber dans les pommes. Je me relève et fixe le chef de la bande. Au bout de quelque seconde je lui souris.

 **-Moi je trouve que le ballet à chiotte se débrouille plutôt pas mal pour se débarrasser des déchets non ? Tu seras gentil de ne plus me faire chier, je suis moyennement d'humeur ces temps ci. Merci.**

Je sors des toilettes, l'autre idiot n'a évidement pas bougé. J'arrive juste à temps au cours de japonais. Ça devrait me calmer ça au moins.

Le reste de l'aprèm' se passe sans le moindre encombre. Là je sors tout juste de cours, il est 15 h 30. Armin est devant la grille il doit sûrement m'attendre.

 **-Hey Eren, on rentre ensemble ce soir je peux pas aller au club.**

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais.

 **-Oui pourquoi pas.**

On quitte le lycée et au passage je croise les idiots de tout à l'heure qui semble quelque peu effrayés par moi, ça vous fera la côte bandes d'idiots.

Armin me fait une remarque justement par rapport à ça mais j'ai pas vraiment voulu lui répondre franchement, j'ai fini par lui dire que je n'en savais rien et que de toute manière je m'en contre battais les couilles de ces abrutis.

Sur le chemin on a pas vraiment parlé de grincheux, il faut attendre de nouvelle infos. Du coup on a parlé de jeux, de mangas, des sujets habituels quoi.

Mikasa m'a même appelé. De son côté ça se passe bien et appartement Grisha l'aurait prévenu des derniers événements.

Comme à notre habitude, on se sépare à notre carrefour en ce disant « à demain ». une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'arrive à l'appartement. Qu'est-ce que grincheux veut bien me dire pour être aussi pressé. Je mets 5 putain de minutes à trouver ces putain de clés, bordel ce que ça peux me saouler. J'ouvre la porte et me prépare à ce que va me dire grincheux.

 **-Bordel gamin, quand je te dis de rentrer direct c'est pas pour que tu glandes.**

 **-C'est bon grincheux, je suis rentré av…...avec Armin.**

 **-Coucou Eren ça faisait longtemps.**

 **-Gri….Grisha qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**


	7. Chapter 7 livai

Wesh Wesh les amis comment allez vous ? Déjà merci à tout les reviews que vous m'avez envoyée, ça fait vraiment plaisir merci. Merci aussi à toute les personnes qui ont mit ma fic en favori ou en follow, vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça m'encourage. Alors ce chapitre est un peut spécial un personnage va intervenir (je vais pas vous spoiler mon chapitre non plus mais bon) du nom de Timéko la pote mail d'Eren et il s'avère que Timéko est en fait le personnage de la fanfic de ma chère et tendre correctrice MinouMaou (fanfic slg) hesitez pas à aller la voir, elle est super. C'est en parti pour ça que le chapitre n'avançait pas, c'est parce que il fallait que je me mette d'accord avec minou pour ce passage en question ^^'. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre vous allez kiffer les enfants je vous préviens. Breff trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture.

Kiitsu : merci:):):)je suis contente que ça te plaise

KaNee:hehe en vrai Eren c'est pas une tapette . Mais je voulais pas qu'il déglingue les autres dès le début pour que ça ai plus d'impacts

guest:j'ai trop rigolé quand j'ai lu ta review. Moi aussi je voulais caresser les cheveux de Livai x) .et ouais je suis lesbienne bon c'est plus compliqué mais bon x)comme ça vous me connaissez mieux !

 **\- hey bien je vois que tu es heureux de me voir, ça fait plaisir.**

Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Merde c'est pas bon, je commence à trembler. Je sais pas si je veux lui péter la gueule ou si je veux me barrer en courant.

 **-On s'était mit d'accord, je ne devais pas te voir pendant mes années de lycée !**

Bordel Eren lui montre pas que tu flippes, il va en profiter !

 **-Peut-être mais tu ne peux plus ennuyer monsieur Akerman encore longtemps, de plus l'inondation de ton appartement n'était pas non plus dans l'accord. Et s'il te plaît calme ton chat, depuis que je suis là, elle a envie de me mordre et de me griffer.**

 **-Peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.**

 **-Bref tu va déménager avec moi dans une semaine. La maison est à même pas 100 mètres.**

 **-QUOI ! je refuse de te suivre !**

Comment il peut ignorer notre accord comme ça ?! Il est dégueulasse... Livai s'il te paît. Je tourne un regard suppliant à Livai.

 **-Ton avis ne m' intéresse pas. Demandons à monsieur Akerman.**

Il a détourné les yeux vers la personne concerné.

 **-Tant mieux ras-le-cul de me coltiner un gamin débile h 24.**

Quoi ? mon tremblement se stop à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Il est sérieux là ? Je pensais qu'il commençait à m' apprécier.

J'ai été con putain, ce connard ne pourra aimer personne d'autre que sa petite gueule. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder, va te faire foutre enfoiré.

En partant dans ma chambre je dis à Grisha de dégager et que je serai pret dans une semaine. En entrant dans ma chambre, mes larmes coulent enfin. Je m'écroule sur mon lit en pleurant dans mon coussin.

Ça fait mal putain, mais quel connard, il s'en fout de ce que je peux bien ressentir ou quoi ? Merde quoi ! Je l'aide, je m'inquiète pour lui, j'en viens même à changer grâce à lui. Mais lui, il s'en fout de moi, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il me voit comme un ami au moins et qu'il ne me laisse pas dans la merde. Tchhhhhh mais ce que je peux être con ! Comment il pourrait savoir de toute manière. Il a 25 ans, j'en ai 16, comment il pourrait ne pas me voir comme un gamin chiant et intrusif.

Lou monte sur mon lit et vient me lécher le visage, elle essaye sans doute de me calmer. Pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça ? Il pense à lui, c'est normal. Mais je me sens tellement mal. Quand je me dit que je ne vais plus vivre avec lui j'ai encore plus envie de pleurer.

 **Toc toc**

 **-DÉGUAGE !**

 **-Gamin, je sais que c'est un peu agressif la manière dont je l'ai dit mais je t'assure, c'est mieux comme ça autant pour moi que pour toi, alors arrêtes de chialer s'il te plaît.**

 **-Tu aurais dut y penser avant de parler.**

Je l'entend soupirer puis plus rien , il a du partir. Comment ça c'est mieux pour moi ? qu'est ce qu'il en sait.

Merde, évidement il en sait rien, je suis égoïste putain.

Mon portable, et si j'allais voir mes mails. En déverrouillant mon portable, je me rends compte que j'ai un mail de Timéko. Merde il date de la nuit dernière et je l'ai pas vu... Mais quel con.

De Timeko2703

Coucou... Oui pour une fois c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien, j'espère que tu va mieux depuis l'incident que tu m'as expliqué avec ton colocataire... Excuse-moi mais je ne peux pas trop écrire j'ai peu de temps... Des amis ont découvert ce que je t'avais expliqué... Ils ont vu ma pire crainte... Je dois leur expliquer mais j'ai peur... Je me suis dit que tu étais la seule personne en qui j'ai assez confiance pour parler de ça... S'il te plaît réponds moi vite... De mon côté je vais essayer de me calmer...

Voilà, Portes toi bien, Timéko.

Merde , MAIS CE QUE JE PEUX ÊTRE CON ! POURQUOI J'AI PAS VU CE MAIL AVANT.

A Timeko2703

Coucou Tim je suis vraiment désolé de te répondre que maintenant. Ça sert sûrement à rien mais essaye de te calmer. Ce que je peux te proposer pour que ça soit plus simple c'est qu' on se fasse une cam sur skype. Bien sûr, si tu n'as pas le temps, il n'y a pas de souci, je peux te répondre par mail mais je pense que pour cette situation, une conversation skype sera plus simple.

Voilà biz désolé encore de mon temps de réponse.

Putain mais quel con, je vois ce mail que maintenant. Merde j'espère vraiment que cette bande d'abrutis ne se sont pas foutu d'elle, sinon c'est mort, cours ou pas, Livai ou pas, Grisha ou pas, je monte chez elle pour leur péter la gueule.

Maintenant je verrais bien à sa réponse si ça c'est bien passé.

Mon ordinateur me fait savoir que j'ai reçu un message skype. Tim cool !

 **-Pour répondre à ton message, me voilà. Je vois que tu es connecté donc tu ne dois pas être très loin de ton pc x)**

 **-Tout à fait il c'est passé quelques trucs et au final je suis resté dans ma chambre toute l'aprèm'**

 **-Appelles donc, ça sera pus simple pour s'expliquer.**

 _* Appel en cours *_

 **-Coucou donc il c'est passé quoi ? Racontes.**

 **-Salut ! ... D'abord toi, tu as les yeux rouges écarlates... Malgré la qualité de ta vidéo :p**

 **-Ha ça ... nan nan c'est rien...**

 **-Ments pas quand tu n'en n'est pas capable ou essaye vraiment d'être plus crédible parce que là... Tu ne fera même pas croire à une vierge en chaleur qu'elle est enceinte.**

 **-QUOI ! Une vierge en chaleur ?! Mais ça va pas la tête et t'inquiètes pas, c'est vraiment rien.**

 **-Heu.. Oublies ça s'il te plaît... J'ai été contaminé par les phrases salaces d'un mec chelou.**

 **-BREFF à la base cette conv' a été lancé pour toi donc vas y racontes, il c'est passé quoi ?**

 **-Eh bien**

 **Eh bien**

 **-vas-y, crache le morceau c'est moi tu peux me raconter**

 **-EH BIEN**

 **En gros ... tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais raconté par rapport à mon physique et mon enfance ?**

 **-HAAAA oui par rapport à- ..**

 **-oui oui oui**

 **oui**

 **oui**

 **OUI**

 **et bien …**

 **Deux personnes ont découvert cela**

 **-C'est ce que j'avais comprit mais du coup, ça c'est passé comment ? Quand il l'ont découvert**

 **-Bah... En fait j'étais tellement stressée que je ne sais plus trop…**

 **au final ils ont voulu rester pour la nuit.**

 **-D'accord ça m'a l'air bien compliqué tout ça**

 **-En effet..**

 **'Fin BREEEF**

 **et toi que se passe t'il ?**

 **-Aaaaaaaaabsolument rien**

 **-REPONDS**

 **dis le tout de suite ?**

Je détourne le regard de la camera.

 **-Mais rien je te dis, c'est juste quelqu'un qui est venu faire un petit coucou**

 **-Quiiiiiiiiiiii...…**

 **Au point de te faire pleurer.**

 **QUE LE JE LE DEFONCE**

 **-Mais personne... Mon père...**

je l'ai dit tellement bas qu'elle n'a pas du comprendre.

-Q **ui ?**

 **ah j'ai compris,**

 **On se fait un pendu ?**

 **A**

 **-_a**

 **-E ?**

 **-non**

 **-Okayyy dooonc... i ?**

 **-_i_a**

 **-hum**

 **pour un prénom. .. il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres voyelles**

 **Doooonc ... c**

 **\- non**

 **-hmmmmm… H ?**

 **-_i_ha**

 **-donc … S ?**

 **-_isha**

 **-… ton connard de pere 3**

 **-BRAVO TU AS TROUVÉ**

 **-YEAAAAH**

Mais... Comment elle a fait pour avoir des lunettes de soleil sur son nez d'un coup ?!

 **-il passait me faire un petit coucou pour me dire que je REdéménageais pour RE vivre avec lui**

 **et tout ce que Livai a cru sympa de répondre c'est je cite " cool ras-le-cul de me coltiner un gamin h24"**

 **-Livai est un connard aussi alors ? Je peux le défoncer aussi ?**

 **Comme ça je t'embarque, tu n'auras plus de problème et pourra faire tes études près de chez moi !**

 **-Baka ! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, Grisha me retrouverai direct j'en baverai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et il te tuerais**

Merde, fait chier... J'ai les larmes qui montent, faut pas que je chiale devant Tim'.

 **-Et bien je me charge de lui !**

 **Mon dieu... Je dérape vraiment là**

 **-Ça m'a fait vraiment mal quand il a dit ça. Je pensais qu'il allait m'aider, faire en sorte que je reste avec lui, mais faut croire que je me suis fait des idées.**

Putain voilà je pleure pour de bon là.

 **-Hmm... si ça se trouve il pensait t' aider en disant ça !**

 **-Ouais mon cul**

j'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement. C'est Livai.

 **-Hum hum désolé de te déranger. Hum, je sais que tu veux pas me voir mais faut que tu manges quand même. Donc je t'ai fait des pâtes carbo' ça te vas ?**

 **-Hm hm ! Dis moi Eren... c'est pas ton plat favori ?**

Cette idiote a un petit sourire en coin... Elle veut me faire croire qu'elle avait raison ?! Je tourne la tête vers mon mur et sèche les larmes.

 **\- J'ai pas faim.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est ton plat préféré.**

Il détourne le regard. Abruti il le sais très bien que c'est mon plat préféré mais quel idiot... Dans une situation pareille, il trouve encore le moyen de me faire sourire, heureusement que Timéko ne le voit pas, elle serait capable d'en rajouter.

-R **aison de plus pour venir manger, aller viens !**

 **-Comme c'est mignon ! Allez vas manger Eren !**

 **-Comment ça « c'est mignon » .**

Je me redresse et commence a m'emporter . Livai s'est redressé de l'encadrement de la porte quelque peu abasourdi .

 **-Hum... Bref viens manger.**

Tim se tape un bon vieux fou rire. Un pote à elle semble être rentré dans sa chambre avec-avec un chat... qui... qui...qui... (NDC/NDA :Eren bug, c'est windows vista, veuillez nous en excusez)

 **-Eh Gamine ! Regarde ton chat ! C'est un adepte de-**

 **-MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC MON CHAT ?!**

Oula ça a l'air d'avoir attiré l'attention de Livai. Je l'appelle beaucoup Livai... Ça va pas là.

 **-Dit gamin c'est qui tes potes là ?**

 **-Heu c'est … compliqué**

Et merde, le pote de Tim s'intéresse à notre appel.

 **-Hm ? Qu'est ce qu'il a le gamin ?**

 **-Patron la FERME**

 **-GAMINNN ?! NAN MAIS ... breff .. Eren je vais pas t'attendre 107 ans, ramène toi, sors un peu de ta chambre tu as passé l'après midi enfermé dedans.**

Est-ce qu'il c'est retenu de gueuler ?

-Q **u'est ce qu'il a le gamin? Il se défile ?**

 **BAM**

 **-PATRON DÉGAGE DE LÀ MAINTENANT ET TU... ET TU... NINJA LÂCHE CE... TRUC DE TA BOUCHE !**

 **-O...Ok bon bah je te laisse Tim.**

J'évite le regard de Livai.. Grincheux, .j'ai quand même pas oublié l'horreur qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure même s' il s'est fait quand même bien fait pardonner.

 **-Excuses moi Eren... Et c'est l'un des mecs en question …**

 **-Ahh d'accord et nan t'inquiète pas, c'est rien ! Allez salut**

 **-merci, Tchao !**

 _* fin de l'appel *_

[petit conseille de l'auteur ^^ a partir de là je vous conseille pour vous mettre plus dans l'ambiance d'écouter Most Emotional Music Ever: Stories From Elsewhere* (Mix) (sur youtube )]

je sors de ma chambre et suis Grincheux. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est pas du tout son genre de vouloir s'excuser. SURTOUT pour moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me cache bon sang !

C'est fou ça, je ne le connais pratiquement pas mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Comme s'il avait toujours été là à côté de moi, dormant paisiblement. Comme s'il avait toujours pris soin de moi sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Son dos est totalement différent, comment je le regarde maintenant. Son tee-shirt laisse apercevoir sa nuque. Elle est, comment dire ça….. bien faite, même si c'est pas vraiment ça que je veux dire. Elle est ….. attirante. Ses omoplates sont pour moi parfaites, tout juste ce qu'il faut. Le reste de son dos est bien musclé mais pas trop non plus. Sans son tee-shirt, il doit être parfait… Sans imperfection, pas un seul bouton, la peau blanche comme une poupée. Ses cheveux sont propre aujourd'hui, ils doivent être beaucoup plus doux que l'autre soir… ils doivent sentir bon aussi.

Grincheux a déjà dressé la table. Il m'invite a m'asseoir et retourne dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le pain.

J'ai envie de l'appeler Livai… Mais j'ai pas non plus envie qu'il croit que je me suis attaché à lui. Si je l'appelle Livai dans ma tête il ne pourra rien dire nan ?

Livai revient avec une petite corbeille en osier où quelques petits morceaux de pain son disposés.

Son bras est super fin alors qu'il a autant de force. Son poignet et sa main…

 **-Je t'ai mis un jaune d'œuf, il me semble que tu préfère avec nan ?**

Je me contente d' hocher la tête pour lui répondre. Il commence à manger.

Ses cils sont longs et fins…. Ses yeux sont plus chaleureux que d'habitude ils sont plus bleu que gris ce soir... ... Il est beau ce soir. Nan il est beau tout le temps, je me rend compte que se soir.

Il me regarde interrogatif et me demande si ça va. Je secoue la tête et lui sourit. Il ne me répond qu'un « ok » et continue de manger. Je suis fatigué, que ça soit émotionnellement ou physiquement.

Après avoir fini de manger, je me levais pour débarrasser mon assiette mais Livai me stopa.

 **-Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, je vais le faire. Tu est fatigué, reposes toi.**

 **-Hum ...merci.**

Il relève la tête et reste quelques instants à me regarder. Il approche sa main et vient, à l'aide de son pouce, essuyer une larme qui menaçait de couler sur ma joue. Il continu cependant à me caresser la joue, .je fixe ses magnifiques yeux bleu gris, c'est comme ce retrouver dans un océan chaud et apaisant, silencieux et calme. Ces yeux, ils ont toujours été là à me regarder, à me protéger…. Je sais bien que c'est faux, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il compte tellement pour moi. Cette personne en face de moi, sa main chaude et protectrice posé sur ma joue. Je ne veux pas le quitter, je veux rester avec lui, rester dans cette bulle coupé du monde.

Livai retire sa main reprend mes couverts et mon assiette et part dans la cuisine.

Je reste là à le regarder partir. On s'est fixés combien de temps ? j'ai l'impression que c'était une éternité. Je finis par reprendre en partie mes esprits et par m'installer dans le canapé.

Livai revient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ce soir ?**

 **-Je sais pas, je m'en fiche un peu.**

-S **i tu as la moindre idée qui te viens, fait le moi savoir.**

 **-Hum ….**

Livai allume la télé et mets TF1, la série de ce soir c'est « Bones » .

 **-Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ce soir ?**

 **-….Je sais que j'ai dit une connerie tout à l'heure et j'en suis vraiment désolé (L** ivai tourne la tête vers moi) ç **a se voit peut être pas mais je t'ai...T' apprécie énormément. Je m'en veut vraiment beaucoup pour l'horreur que j'ai dit tout à l'heure et aussi pour le fait que je me suis imposé autant de barrières depuis qu'on se connaît.**

 **-Des barrières ?**

 **-...Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant désolé.**

 **-Hum … C'est pas grave.**

Je retourne la tête en direction de la télé. Vingt minutes plus tard, je me sens très fatigué, je pense que je ne devrais pas trop tarder à aller me coucher. Je baille, je vais rester encore un peu, je veux rester encore un peu avec lui.

Je me rends compte que j'ai parfois des coupures. Merde je dois m'endormir. Je me sens glisser tout doucement sur le côté. J'attéris sur quelque chose de mou. Sûrement l'épaule de Livai. Je ferme les yeux, ,je ne tiens plus. Une chaleur sur ma joue ? Livai aurait-il mis une main sur ma joue ? Je sens qu'on me caresse, ouais il me caresse. Je sombre dans le sommeil…

on me porte… Est-ce qu'il m'emmène dans mon lit ? Il est vraiment gentil ce soir. C'était quoi les « barrières » dont il parlait ?

Je sens mes drap puis ma couette, une main qui vient effleurer mon front et … ses lèvres .. sur mon front ,il m'embrasse ? J'ouvre les yeux pour m'assurer que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Il est réellement en train de m'embrasser.

 **-merde désolé je t'ai réveillé. Rendors toi, il est tard et tu es fatigué.**

 **-Livai …..**

 **-… c'est pas ton genre de m'appeler Livai d'habitude c'est plutôt Grincheux.**

Il ricane assit sur le bord de mon lit, je me redresse, attrape son cou et le prends dans mes bras. Son corps chaud vient se coller au mien, je ne veux plus le lâcher. Je veux pas me séparer de lui, je veux pas ! Pourquoi …. pourquoi. Des larmes perlent sur mes yeux.

Livai se décale, on reste face à face, il ne dit rien, il ne fait que me regarder. Dit quelque chose !

J'arrive, dans la pénombre, à voir son visage.

 **\- Dors idiot, tu es déjà mort, ne va pas détruire ta santé.**

Ses lèvres…

-J **e veux t'embrasser.**

 **-Quoi … ?**

Je reprends son cou et m'approche cette fois doucement vers son visage. Il ne tente rien pour me rejeter, je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je n'ose pas plus m'avancer. Je suis à 1 millimètre de ses lèvres mais j'ai peur. Il va forcement me rejeter.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma joue. Livai finit par détruire la distance qui nous sépare et joint nos lèvres, elle se sont tout juste posées l'une sur l'autre. Sa deuxième main vient se poser dans mon dos. Nos lèvres se séparent.

 **-C'est ça les barrières que je m'était imposé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta vie.**

 **-Encore ….. S'il te plaît.**

Livai écarquille les yeux puis me tire lentement vers lui un sourire amusée au lèvres , un deuxième contact se crée, nos lèvre se rejoignent. Cette fois Livai m'embrasse réellement, tantôt en se suçotant les lèvres tantôt en se léchant. Le contact n'est pas violent, juste doux et agréable. Au bout de 2 magnifique minutes Livai se décide enfin à me présenter sa langue, j'approche la mienne. Nos langue s'entrelacent dans un échange duveteux. Sa main posé dans mon dos est rejoint par celle sur ma joue, il commence par glisser ses mains sous mon tee-shirt . Livai me donne de très légères caresses, un frisson me parcourt tout le corps, le contact est tellement… … Parfait.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent, Livai pose son front sur le mien.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais la vie est mal faite. Quand vous croyez que tout se passe bien, que rien ne peut vous arriver, le tout puissant vous rappelle à l'ordre «crois pas trop, la vie est pas si facile » SADIQUE ! tout puissant mon cul ! Il veut juste faire souffrir les humains. Si tu existe dieu, CRÈVE.

 **-Je suis désolé …. je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je ne te mérite pas, tu ne sera pas heureux avec moi. J'ai penser qu' à moi je m'étais dit que si tu me le proposais je n'avais aucune raison de refuser, mes sentiments ont pris le dessus et j'en suis vraiment désolé.**

 **-Tu me demande d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer ?**

 **-Ce serait mieux pour toi.**

 **-Je refuse !**

 **-Mais Er..**

 **-JE REFUSE ! Je t'aime trop Livai. Voilà je t'aime, je l'ai dit. Que je ne soit pas heureux avec toi ça c'est toi qui le dit. Je veux pas, je veux rester avec toi Livai, juste avec toi. S'il te plaît.**

 **-Tu tombes de fatigue Eren.**

C'est vrai, plus je parle, plus je m'endors. Mais Livai peut pas me dire ça, pas après ça .

Je glisse lentement sur le torse de celui que j'aime. Je l'aime …. Et dire qu'il y a même pas deux jours je soupçonnais même pas l'existence de ces sentiments. Ce que je peux être con, maintenant que j'y pense, c'était évident. Quand je le regardais, c'était pas de l'énervement que j'éprouvais, c'était juste de l'amour. Quand Armin appendra ça, ha ha ha il va tellement se foutre de ma gueule.

Livai à l'air de me garder dans ses bras. Mes pensées sont de plus en plus confuse… À demain Livai.

 _EXCUSEZ-MOI, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps... Pour ma part j'ai adoré ! Après à vous de dire ce que vous en pensez ! La prochaine fois je ferai plus vite que ça !_

 _MinouMaou~_


	8. Chapter 8 passé encore trop présent !

Coucou les gens ^^ à l'heure où j'écris cette intro je ne sais pas du tout si le chapitre va mettre beaucoup de temps ou pas à être posté, je ne sais même pas ce qui va ce passer pour tout vous dire XD breff . J'ai adoré écrire le chapitre précédent (surtout la fin :3). Maintenant les choses sérieuses arrivent, je vous préviens ça va pas être la joie. Oui Je suis une sadique pourquoi, vous ne le saviez pas déjà ? Aller bonne lecture mes agneaux 3 .

Sasha-saan : _Moi :_ *pleurniche* vra...vraiment sniff * me mouche bruyamment * t ..t ..t .. T'ES TROP CHOUPIII ! Une review comme ça ...ça fait tellement chaud au cœur. *pleure et me mouche*

 _Eren :_ bravo elle va chialer toute la soirée maintenant, ça va aller kenshi *me caresse le dos*

 _Livai :_ merci pour cette review très gentille qui fait très plaisir surtout à l'auteure *courbette*

Kitsuu : _Moi :_ Effectivement review en retard *regard énervé*

 _Eren :_ en retard mais quand même, là surtout que tu en a eu 2 en même temps *me lance un regard taquin*

 _moi :_ hum … breff OUI VIVE LIVAIIII

 _Livai :_ pourquoi tu gueule mon nom toi ? *commence à flipper*

 _moi :_ PARCE QUE JE TE QUIFFE PUTAIN

 _Eren :_ pas touche s'il te plaît.

 _Moi :_ Oh ça va, je ne vais pas te le voler, je suis lesbienne je te rappelle.

 _Eren :_ ha oui

Yuki-chan :

 _Livai et Eren :_ waaaah.. C'est super long.

 _Moi :_ poussez-vous il faut que je lui réponde *pousse les garçons et reprend possession de mon ordinateur * hou la tu pars loin toi.

 _Eren :_ dixit la personne qui parle à ses personnages.

 _Moi :_ la ferme toi. HAAAA si ma fic te redonne de la force j'en suis contente !

 _Eren :_ c'est tellement ça, dieu ne nous aime pas * pleurniche *

 _Livai :_ oui mais moi je t'aime.

 _Eren :_ * rougie *

 _Moi :_ c'est mignon …. breff revenons à la review. De rien.

 _eren :_ pourquoi tu lâche un « de rien » d'un coup toi.

 _Moi_ bas parce que je réponds petite à petit à la review pauvre idiot.

 _Livai :_ t'inquiètes pas, j'étais tout aussi frustré que toi -'.

OoOoO

 **-Eren … Eren …**

Qui est-ce qui m'appelle ? Livai ?

 **-Eren.. Arg …. OYE GAMIN TU TE LÈVE OU JE T'EN FOUS UNE !**

HAAAAA. Je me réveille en sursaut. Je vois Livai à coté de mon lit visiblement irrité.

 **-tu es impossible à réveiller ma parole. Bon lève toi, tu va être à la bourre en cours idiot .**

 **-hum …**

Tout en regardant Livai sortir de ma chambre, les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Un petit sourire vient se placer sur mes lèvres et des rougeurs apparaissent sur mes pommettes. Je l'ai enfin accepté, et il ma accepté. Attendez... Je …. Nan ce n'est pas vrai ! nan nan nan, c'est flou, tout est flou... Beaucoup trop flou. Une angoisse incontrôlée s'empare de moi. Ça c'est vraiment déroulé ? Nan nan nan nan ce n'est pas vrai, me dites pas que j'ai rêvé de tout ça ? Livai n'était pas lui-même, ça paraît tellement logique que sa ne soit pas réel. Il n'aurait jamais réagit comme ça c'est évident. Je me tiens la tête retenant mes larmes de couler. Je me lève pour aller en direction de la cuisine, les yeux rouges et mouillés. Les jambes tremblantes, je titube comme un nouveau né avant de me tenir dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Je ne peux pas lui demander, il va me prendre pour un fou. Je regarde Livai, son beau visage, ces formes parfaites, ses yeux, ses bras, son cou, ses cheveux. Ma gorge se sert de plus en plus.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

Il prépare le petit déjeuner. Ses bras fins et pales dont les manches de sa chemise sont relevés avaient arrêté de bouger. Il me regarde interloqué. Je ne veux pas que tout ce qui c'est passé soit mon invention, je ne veux pas, ça serait dégueulasse, tout ce que j'aurais gardé de tout ça serait mes sentiments sûrement non partagés ? Je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai l'impression que ses lèvres sont tellement loin. Le souvenir est tellement flou. Pourquoi. Les larmes montent de plus en plus.

 **\- Gamin ?**

Ma respiration s'accélère. Il m'a appelé « gamin » . Ça ne veut surement rien dire hein ? _MERDE REDESCEND SUR TERRE ABRUTI QUI VOUDRAIT DE TOI_! Conscience de merde, pourquoi est-ce que tu me le rappelle HEIN ? ! PUTAIN FAIT CHIER POURQUOI PUTAIN POURQUOI ! je ne sais même plus démêler la réalité de l'imaginaire maintenant, je deviens complètement barge putain.

 **-OYE qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

Livai s'approche de moi d'un pas rapide.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Calmes toi tu vas faire de l'hyper ventilation idiot.**

Il me tire le bras pour m'asseoir sur le canapé mais je reste à ma place, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit bataillant comme jamais pour ne pas perdre la raison. Ma vue devient flou. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Depuis quand, j'en sais rien. Grisha veut que je revienne vivre chez lui, soit je lui demanderai sûrement de me tuer par la même occasion.

 **\- C'est …. C'est rien ...un rêve c'est tout.**

 **-Tu …. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé dans ton rêve ? C'est plus sain de parler dans ce genre de situation.**

Ma respiration se calme petit à petit. Je détourne le regard et commence à ricaner il va se foutre de ma gueule. C'est obligé. Je deviens fou c'est officiel !

- **Tu vas trouver ça débile que je me mette dans des choses pareilles. Ha haha. Mais dans mon rêve tu m'embrassais, de toute manière tu ne m'aime pas alors. Haha. Je suis con c'est tout breff je deviens juste barge te fais pas de souci.**

Ça fait mal putain. Livai écarquille les yeux.

 **-Abruti tu étais autant dans les vapes que ça... Je vais mal le prendre tu sais.**

Je tourne la tête vers lui totalement perdu. Livai pose sa main sur ma joue pour enlever mes nombreuses larmes. Il approche doucement son visage du mien et pose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

- **Si tu parle de ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir quand je suis allé te coucher, je t'assure que tu n'as pas rêvé. Ça paraît si étonnant que je me montre attentionné ? Je ne suis pas un monstre sans émotion.**

Donc si je résume je viens de péter un câble pour rien et tout ce qu'ils c'est passé hier soir n'était pas un rêve. Bah d'un coté c'est super cool, mais d'un autre coté CE QUE JE PEUX ETRE CON MA PAROLE.

- **J'ai de sérieux problème pour démêler le rêve de la réalité. Et de sérieux problème tout court.**

 **-T'inquiète pas j'étais comme ça à une époque aussi. En plus tu viens de te réveiller, donc c'est excusable.**

On commence à pouffer légèrement puis à partir en un énorme fou rire. Enfin je pars dans un énorme fou rire. C'est con j'aimerai bien voir Livai rire, il doit être magnifique.

 **-HAAAA merde j'ai cours fait chier.**

Livai me regarde avec un sourire à peine dissimulé, vas-y fous toi de ma gueule. En attendant avec mes conneries je suis à la bourre, merde. J'ai plus que 15 minutes pour me préparer ça va être short.

En 10 minutes : douche prise, vêtements mis, dents brossées. il me reste mon sac à faire et mon petit dej à prendre. En sortant de la salle de bain je vois que le petit dej et prêt, cool merci Livai.

 **-Ne penses pas partir sans avoir mangé, je ne me suis pas cassé le cul à faire quelque chose pour que dalle.**

 **-Ayé chef.**

- **Et mange pas vite, au pire je t'emmène.**

 **-T'es pas censé commencer avant moi ?**

 **-Si mais je m'en fous.**

 **-T'es pas sérieux, tu vas te faire licencier si tu continue comme ça.**

 **-Hou la tu connais mal mon patron, elle me licenciera jamais.**

 **-M'ouais pousses pas trop non plus.**

Je prends en passant un toast surmonté de Nutella croquant et pars en direction de ma chambre pour faire mon sac. Une fois cela fait, je retourne dans le salon et bois un grand vers de lait. Livai soupir derrière moi. Quoi ?! Je suis à la bourre, tous les moyens sont bon pour grappiller des minutes.

- **J'y vais à ce soir.**

 **-Ouais évites de te faire écraser s'il te plaît.**

En passant le pas de la porte je me rends compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose, un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je fais donc marche arrière. Livai interloqué, me demande ce que j'ai bien pu oublié, sans bien sur oublier une petite réplique cinglante. Je m'approche de lui,attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse. Livai n'hésite pas une seconde à accepter ma langue et présente la sienne. Je pourrai continuer toute la matinée, la sensation est vraiment génial. Livai se sépare délicatement de mes lèvres, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et reste à quelques centimètres de mon visage pendant quelques secondes.

- **Et tu es toujours à la bourre**

 **-merde !**

 **-On est bien dans ce bocal hein ?**

 **-Oh la ferme.**

- **A ce soir.**

 **-Sale gosse.**

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui donner un dernier baiser et repars comme un voleur de l'appartement. Je n'arrive pas à retirer ce sourire débile de mon visage, mais je m'en fous je suis trop heureux.

 **OoO**

Pendant tout le chemin j'ai pas arrêté de sourire comme un attardé mais bon, j'arrive pas à le retirer, j'y peux rien. J'arrive au lycée et tout le monde me regarde, mon sourire s'est calmé pourtant, mais bon je dois avoir une mine un peu trop joyeuse, ils ont pas trop l'habitude. Je suis peut être qu'un petit con qui se fait des frayeurs pour rien et qui inonde son appartement et celui de son voisin comme un abruti MAIS je suis plutôt célèbre dans le bahut. Bon à cause de mes nombreuses conneries d'accord, mais les gens me connaissent et ça fait plutôt plaisir pour tout vous dire.

J'aperçois ma petite tête blonde préférée assis à un banc pas très loin du bâtiment F du lycée. Évidemment il a encore et toujours le nez scotché à un bouquin.

 **-YO Armin !**

 **-Yo Eren tu m'a l'air bien heureux ce matin. D'habitude tu es d'une humeur exécrable.**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai que ce matin ça va plutôt bien. Il c'est passé des trucs hier, beaucoup de trucs !**

 **-Hum ? Va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça. Merde il est l'heure on se rejoint au self comme d'habitude ?**

 **-ok à toute.**

Je pars en direction de mon cours de français .2ième étage en «i», ça m'aurais saoulé en temps normal de voir la vieille tête de con de mon prof mais la je m'en tape complètement. Ces derniers jours ça aura été le bordel le plus complet que ça soit positif ou négatif.

Le professeur arrive et nous fait entrer, je m'installe comme à mon habitude au fond pour faire chier personne et sors mes affaires. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Livai avait les lèvres aussi douces. Je m'en doutais bien sûr mais à ce point. Il embrasse comme un dieu aussi, rien que de penser à lui j'en ai le ventre qui papillonne.

J'ai toujours pensé que c'était des conneries, des films à l'eau de rose ça, mais alors pas du tout. Quand on aime quelqu'un c'est vraiment incroyable rien quand pensant à lui ou elle on est heureux, on sent réellement une chaleur dans le ventre. On se sent tellement bien. Les personnes dont les sentiments ne sont pas partagés doivent vivre un enfer. Ils doivent se sentir heureux en pensant ceux qu'ils aiment tout en étant horriblement triste de ne pas pouvoir la toucher l'embrasser, être avec l'être qu'ils aiment. Je les plaints sincèrement, vous avez du courage vraiment.

On a vraiment la tête prise par la personne que l'on aime, on y pense constamment, savoir si on lui plaît s'il ne se lassera jamais de nous. Parce qu'on sait qu'on ne se lassera jamais de lui. C'est à la fois une souffrance et un bonheur, la peur de le perdre et le bonheur d'être avec lui.

Je regarde l'horloge …. Déjà 40 minutes de passées ! Hey bien à force de divaguer dans mes pensées j'aurais passé l'heure de français la plus courte de ma vie.

 **-monsieur Yaeger , vous écoutez ce que je dis ?**

 **\- heu je m'excuse monsieur mais … non.**

 **-quel culot ! Vous pouvez le dire si mes cours vous font chier !**

 **-Ne me tendez pas la perche monsieur.**

Waah il vient de passer à violet, il bouillonne c'est trop marrant. Pourtant j'ai été ultra sincère avec lui, de quoi il se plaint ? Je n'écoute jamais ses cours donc franchement pourquoi il vient me saouler. La sonnerie fait son apparition me libérant du regard noir de mon professeur. Je prépare donc mon sac tout en ignorant royalement le grand blond (quoique là, c'est plus un mélange de gris blanc et jaune.) aux cheveux long (beaucoup trop long je vais foutre le feu dedans on dirait de la paille le truc) qui essaye tant bien que mal de m'apprendre le français. Je sors de la salle en lui adressant un très léger mais tout de même présent « au revoir ».

Je sens qu'il fulmine derrière moi c'est génialement hilarant, ça lui fera les côtes tiens, il m'en fout plein la gueule depuis le début de l'année, merde quoi ! Il ne peut pas me voir ? Tant mieux moi non plus.

Je me dirige maintenant vers mes deux heures de maths. Et après pause dej, je sens qu'on va avoir beaucoup de chose à se dire Armin et moi. C'est un peu mon thérapeute, c'est bizarre.

Avant que mon professeur arrive, je reçois un message de Livai.

De grincheux : vu qu'on rentre tous les deux tard ce soir tu pourras passer à Mc do ? j'ai pas envie de faire à manger en rentrant.

À grincheux : oki pas de soucis.

De grincheux : ok merci. HA et Eren faudra qu'on parle de ce qu'il se passe avec ton père, je sens qu'il ce passe un truc.

Oula non non non je ne lui parlerai jamais de la situation avec mon père JAMAIS mauvais plan, TRES mauvais plan.

À grincheux : t'inquiètes le courant passe juste pas, te fais pas de soucis.

De grincheux: te fous pas de moi, il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une quelconque haine dans tes yeux hier, y avait de la terreur, je veux que tu me racontes, surtout s'il faut que tu retournes vivre chez lui. Je commence justement à me demander si je vais te laisser y retourner.

ENORME EREUR ! Première règle de survie en terrain hostile, ne JAMAIS se confronter à Grisha .

Livai à beau être avocat il va se faire bouffer tout cru.

À grincheux : ne t'en fait pas je te dis, dans même pas 9 mois j'ai 18 ans je peux bien attendre. Fait moi confiance.

De grincheux: …. hum... ok mais je surveille quand même.

À grincheux tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiète. ^^

De grincheux : tch

Un petit sourire vient s'installer sur mes lèvres. Il est mignon. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas lui parler de ça, de toute manière je ne vais pas crever, pas besoin de l'inquiéter. Neuf mois ce n'est pas long, j'ai bien tenu 10 ans.

Les deux heures de maths seront passée plutôt vite au final. J'ai passé la moitié du temps à penser à mon grincheux et l'autre à bosser.

En partant, mon prof m'avait envoyé un sourire avec un air beaucoup trop taquin, oh merde, il doit se douter que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Depuis le début de l'année il veut savoir si je suis en couple. il est trop sympa ce prof, mais je trouve qu'il me comprend beaucoup trop vite.

Après ça je pars donc vers le self pour rejoindre mon cher et tendre Armin. Comme à son habitude, mon petit blondinet préféré lit un bouquin tranquillement assis devant le CDI. J'arrive vers lui et viens lui ébouriffer sa jolie tignasse, un peut long pour un garçon. Il me regarde surpris tout en remettant ses cheveux.

 **-rebonjour charmant blond. On va manger ?**

 **-allons-y beau brun.**

Je ricane à la réponse de mon meilleur ami et nous partons en direction du self. Comme tous les mardi midi le self est blindé et on se tape une file de 20 minutes. Ce que ça peut être chiant.

Armin et moi avons fini par trouver une table de deux bien isolé au fond du self. Parfait pour une discussion classée affaire d'État !

 **-donc que s'est-il passé hier ?**

 **-alors déjà, quand je suis rentré je suis tombé sur une mauvaise surprise… Grisha était là.**

 **-quoi ?! Ho nan qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?**

- **je dois retourner vivre chez lui à partir de ce week end.**

 **-putain mais c'est une blague ! Il à donné sa parole qu'il te laisserai tranquille pendant tes années de lycée !**

 **\- je sais Armin mais c'est Grisha.**

 **-il est hors de question que tu retournes vivre avec ce psychopathe !**

 **-Armiiiiiiin tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras rien y faire.**

 **\- je m'en contre fous, Livai est avocat nan ? Alors il pourra faire quelque chose.**

 **\- il finira par se faire tuer, tu l'as dit toi-même, Grisha est un psychopathe. Dans même pas 9 mois j'ai 18 ans, je vais pas crever entre temps.**

 **-bref que c'est-il passé après ?**

Après avoir fait un rapide topo de la situation à mon blondinet préféré je me stoppe et attend de me faire assaillir de questions.

 **-Quoi … livai et toi vous vous êtes … embrassés ?!**

 **-oui armin on c'est embrassé c'est si dingue que ça?**

 **\- MAIS C'EST UNE SUPERBE NOUVELLE !**

 **-Armin moins fort merde.**

 **-Pardon mais c'est juste … génial. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble. C'est trop mignon .**

 **-oui bon ça va.**

Merde, je rougis comme pas possible. Je m'éclaircis la voix et continue à discuter avec mon meilleur ami jusqu'au moment ou je me rends compte que nous avons 20 minutes de retard chacun. MERDE ! Mon prof d'anglais va me défoncer. Nous finissons nos assiettes en vitesse. Je crois que je n'aurai jamais parcouru le lycée aussi vite de ma vie.

En arrivant devant la porte je me tiens quelques secondes au mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Une fois celui ci repris je fixe la poignée et dégluti un instant. Je vais réellement me faire défoncer. Je toque à la porte puis après avoir entendu un léger « come in » je me décide d'entrer. En m'apercevant mon très cher professeur de langue LV1 me fusillant du regard.

- **hum …. hum excuse-me for my late profesor.**

 **-Yeager seriously, twenty-five minutes. You kiding me.**

 **-sorry sir**

- **go to your place, damn it !**

Je m'exécute dans la plus grande discrétion et vais me placer comme d'habitude au fond de la classe.

Ce prof fait parti des rares de ce lycée à ne pas m'enfoncer. Il m'engueule quand je fais des conneries bien évidement mais il n'est pas injuste, pas comme ce très cher professeur de français. Après il y a mon prof de maths aussi. Je pense que sans eux je serai déjà exclu.

Lorsque la sonnerie fait son apparition le prof me demande de venir le voir en fin de cours.

Pourquoi, je me suis viandé au dernier contrôle ? je m'approche de mon prof et attend que les derniers élèves de la classe partent.

 **-Tiens ton contrôle. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé comme toujours, par contre fait attention à tes temps on dirait que tu parles comme quelqu'un de l'aristocratie, soit plus naturel.**

Mon professeur me tends mon contrôle surmonté d'un magnifique 19,5 /20 accompagné d'un petit smiley tout content. Alors que je parcours ma copie mon professeur reprend.

 **-j'ai entendu quelque chose à la salle des profs.**

Je relève la tête et relève un sourcil montrant mon incompréhension.

- **tu vas apparemment repartir vivre chez ton père.**

 **-rien n'est encore fait monsieur.**

Je détourne le regard et prends mon sac ne voulant pas continuer la discussion.

- **tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu vivais chez ta mère. Sur les fiches de début d'année tu avais mis vivre avec tes deux parents la situation a changé ?**

Je sens des tremblements dans mes mains. Fait chier.

 **-je vis seul …. Enfin normalement. Je vis en ce moment avec un homme de 25 ans mais c'est provisoire j'ai un petit accident ménager.**

 **-hien tu ne vis pas avec ta mère ? Tu n'as pas une s** **œ** **ur aussi ?**

 **-ma sœur est partie il y a quelque mois. Et ma mère est … morte.**

 **-ho merde je suis désolé. Excuses moi de demander ça, mais pourquoi ça n'est pas noté dans ton dossier scolaire.**

 **-mon père ne veut pas accepter sa mort donc il le fait savoir le moins possible. Si vous pouviez ne pas en parler d'ailleurs sa serait gentil.**

 **-je comprends.  
-je retourne en cours monsieur. **

**\- oui bien sûr.**

Je prends mon sac et pars de la classe tête baissée. Une fois arrivé dans la cage d'escalier je cours dehors et cours en direction des grilles, une fois sorti du lycée je continue à courir vers le parc.

« Mon père ne veux pas accepter sa mort » PUTAIN je suis obligé de mentir là dessus ce connard n'honore même pas sa mémoire.

Une fois arrivé au parc je m'installe derrière un arbre bien isolé. Putain en plus d'être complètement soumis à ce taré je suis une tapette, à chaque fois que reparle de ça, il faut toujours que je chiale comme une gamine BORDEL ! Je suis désolé maman. C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon, je ne sais pas lui tenir tête, je ne sais pas me débrouiller tout seul, faut toujours quelqu'un m'aide. Maman, Mikasa, Armin, maintenant c'est Livai qui veut m'aider **.** Je sers à rien merde.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, j'arrive à me calmer, mes larmes s'arrêtent mais mes idées sont toujours incroyablement denses et noires. Au point ou je n'arrive pas à entendre les bruits de pas derrière moi.

\- **Eren ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, t'es pas censé être en cours ?**

Merde je m'essuie à la va vite les dernières larmes sur mes joues et me retourne un peu pour voir la silhouette fine toujours debout à côté de moi. Pourquoi faut-il que Livai vienne maintenant ?

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

Livai vient doucement s'asseoir à coté de moi et colle son épaule à la mienne.

- **t'es pas censé être au boulot toi ?**

 **-C'est ma pause. Donc il c'est passé quoi ?**

 **-Rien, mon côté fragile qui ressort c'est tout.**

 **-et pourquoi ce coté en question est t'il ressorti ?**

 **-pour rien laisse tomber.**

 **-bon je ne vais pas insister mais il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques quelque trucs Eren.**

 **-hum**

Je tourne la tête pour vraiment voir Livai. Il porte des vêtements légers tee-shirt blanc, sweat gris ouvert, jeans noir et basquets montantes un peu plus gris que son sweat. On ne dirait pas qu'il est avocat comme ça. Il a vraiment un look très décontracté. Mais il a toujours sa coupe de cheveux bizarre, on dirait une coupe de militaire, mais bon ça lui va bien.

J'entends un groupe un peu trop bruyant passer à coté de nous. Encore un groupe de lycéens débiles qui se croient adultes juste parce qu'ils boivent deux ou trois bières en journée, hooo lala les fifous. C'est désolant la bêtise des gens à cet âge franchement. OUI j'ai le même âge ET alors. Ho merde il commence à mettre de la musique de merde, fait chier. Pourquoi Jul est encore autorisé sérieusement !

J'entends Livai grogner à côté de moi, ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter plus que ça à ce que je vois. Je comprends qu'on veuille mettre de la musique, mais là c'est beaucoup trop fort. Tout le monde trouve ça parfaitement normal étant donné le manque de réaction OU ils flippent de se faire frapper par cette bande décervelés.

ET PUIS MERDE cette musique pourrie va me rendre fou. Je me lève et me dirige vers le groupe d'abrutis. Pendant ce temps Livai se lève aussi et s'adosse contre l'arbre.

- **OYE bande d'abrutis vous n'avez pas trop l'impression de faire chier le monde là !**

Le groupe se retourne et me fixe avant que, ce qu'il semble être le chef ne coupe la musique (si on peut appeler ça musique) et vient vers moi.

- **Yeager quelle bon vent t'amène ?**

 **-vous êtes chiants avec votre musique de merde vous ne pourriez pas avoir plus de respect pour les gens autour de vous bordel.**

 **-wo wo wo hahahah depuis quand le petit Yeager ouvre sa gueule.**

 **-kss**

C'est dingue, je reprends tout les tics de Livai.

 **-qui te dis que je voulais ouvrir ma gueule avant.**

 **-tu prends la confiance parce que tu es en compagnie de ton ….. Petit frère ?**

Tout le groupe ce met à rire à sa blague aussi fine qu'un obèse dans un trou de souris. Nan mais sans rire ils ont combien de QI ? 2 ?! (NDC : J'avoue avoir rigolé aussi… Mais parce qu'on n'insulte pas Livai comme ça xD)

- **Très recherché, bravo je te félicite Reiner tu as fait tourné tes deux neurones qui se battent en duel. Bon maintenant si tu as des blagues qui ne tiennent pas d'un gamin de maternel, j'aimerai bien les entendres il y aura peut être de quoi rétorquer.**

Ha bas là ça ferme sa grande gueule. Entre temps j'ai croisé mes bras sur mon torse et j'entends maintenant Livai ricaner.

 **-de... depuis quand monsieur se crois plus fort que tout le monde.**

 **\- mais je viens de te le dire Reiner, je n'avais juste pas envie de rétorquer à tes piques idiotes, ni à répondre à tes coups d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de me salir les poings avec ta peau crasseuse.**

En disant ça je me mets à regarder mes mains avec un air très supérieur, limite hautain.

 **-franchement Reiner, les oreilles c'est comme le cul ça se lave. Ça doit être pour ça que vous mettiez aussi fort la musique.**

Bon j'avoue là, je fais le beau gosse par ce qu'il y a Livai derrière. Mais bon c'est inconsciemment, ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé vous, quand il y à quelqu'un qui vous intéresse, de vous comporter différemment ?

Cette fois c'est Livai qui reprend.

- **eh bien ça à l'air d'aller mieux on dirait. HA et une petite info pour les boys bande derrière, ce n'est pas techniquement légal ce que vous faitent. Vous avez quel âge ? Dix-sept max ? Et pourtant je vois un trop grand nombre de boissons alcoolisées sur vos bancs.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux le nain on t'as rien demandé.**

Je me mets à rire violemment tout en montrant au maximum que je me fous royalement de leurs gueules.

- **bordel c'est dingue t'as vraiment pas de réparti. Putain j'ai mal au ventre.**

 **-fais gaffe sinon ça ne sera pas à cause de ton rire que tu auras mal.**

 **-je t'en pris, en présence d'un avocat, te gènes surtout pas.**

 **-tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que le nain là bas est un avocat.**

 **-tu crois ce que tu veux. Après si tu es con ce n'est pas mon problème.**

Reiner me prends par le col et commence à me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- **je crois que tu n'as pas compris Yeager, je t'ai toujours maté et je te materai toujours.**

Un petit sourire sadique vient faire son apparition sur mes lèvres. Et je lui réponds aussi bas que lui.

\- **viens je t'en pris, par contre je suis pas sur que tes petits doigts boudinés puisse me faire quoi que ce soit.**

Reiner me repousse violemment et prépare son poing. Il s'est donc mis en tête de m'en mettre une, parfait . Il lance son poing vers mon visage et me frappe violemment je me recule quelque peu sous le choque puis l'autre balourd vient me mettre un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Il vient ensuite empoigner mes cheveux pour me faire relever la tête et me donne un demi douzaine de coup au torse. Une fois par terre il m'enchaîne avec plusieurs coup de pied au torse. Je pense que ça devrait aller.

 **-STOPPPPP !**

Reiner arrête ses coups très satisfait de son travail et dans un petit effort je me redresse. JE tourne ensuite la tête vers mon homme qui arbore un très beau sourire taquin.

 **\- on est d'accord, vu mon état, je suis en légitime défense !**

 **-hahaha, petit con va. Oui tu es en légitime défense.**

Reiner ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, se prépare à m'en remettre une, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me toucher, je saisi donc son poing et le fait tourner d'un coup sec. Dans le mouvement on peut entendre très facilement ses os craquer. Je lâche son poing, lui arrachant un grognement roque. Je m'approche de lui, vient lui prendre les épaules et lui donne un gros coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Il se pli à la douleur, je passe un peu derrière lui et me prépare à lui mettre un coup de coude dans le dos mais avant de toucher l'endroit voulu, je sens une pression au poignet et au ventre. Depuis quand je n'entends plus rien ? Je suis obnubilé par l'envie de le tuer. Je ne me rends presque plus compte de ce qu'il m'entoure.

 **-Eren … Eren reprends toi, calmes toi, respires, tu vas le tuer si tu continues.**

Je reprends quelque peu mes esprits et voit Livai m'éloigner doucement de Reiner. Je me retourne un peu et vois tout le groupe d'abruti me regarder, terrifié. Puis Livai reprend à leur attention.

- **bon qu'est ce que vous attendez bande de gamins ? Le déluge ? Reprenez votre chef et barrez-vous de là !**

Le groupe s'exécute donc et quitte le parc à la va vite. Livai me tenant toujours par la taille m'entraîne avec lui pour nous asseoir sur le banc. Il commence à me caresser doucement le dos et me sert contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et reprends un rythme de respiration régulière.

- **tu es fatigué, on va rentrer, pas la peine que tu retourne en cours ce soir.**

 **-mais .. et ton boulot ?**

 **-t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je passerai un coup de fil à ma bosse elle comprendra. Et franchement il se passe rien au cabinet ces temps ci, alors franchement ça ne sert à rien que je reste là bas, je peux faire ma part de boulot à la maison, c'est la même chose.**

J'acquiesce et commence à me lever en même temps que lui. Livai va récupérer nos sacs et me tend le mien que je prends et mets sur mon épaule.

Après 30 minutes de route, sachant que nous sommes passés à carrefour market pour prendre un paquet de croquettes à Lou. On arrive enfin à la maison, Livai passe un coup de fil à sa patronne qui n'a pas vraiment l'air de gueuler, tant mieux. Pendant ce temps la, j'envoie un message à Armin qui ne met que quelques secondes à me répondre. Il utilise son portable en cours lui maintenant ? Ah mais nan, c'est la pause interclasse c'est pour ça.

Livai vient tranquillement s'installer sur le canapé à coté de moi. Il pause ensuite une main délicate sur une de mes cuisses et me masse doucement.

 **-Bon tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? Il faut quand même que tu me parles sinon on ne pourra pas avancer, que ça soit toi ou moi. Je pourrai t'aider, je suis avocat quand même.**

 **-pourquoi tu es devenu avocat tu n'as pas vraiment le style de l'emploi.**

Livai soupire et me regarde totalement excédé.

 **-tu ne me feras pas oublier ma question. Mais bon si je te parle de ça tu auras plus de raison de te confier. Donc c'est vrai qu'à la base je n'étais pas vraiment branché fac de droit, mais des événements m'ont fait changé d'avis. Je devais avoir quoi, 16 ans à l'époque j'étais toujours collé a mes deux meilleurs amis Farlan et Isabelle. Isabelle, c'était l'équivalent de ma petite s** **œ** **ur, elle m'appelait « aniki ». Et Farlan c'était tout simplement mon meilleur ami. On s'est toujours connu, tu le sais peut être pas mais je suis orphelin, Farlan et Isabelle aussi, on a grandi dans le même orphelinat et on en est sorti ensemble. J'étais plus vieux qu'eux d'un ans alors je les ai pris en charge. On avait des boulots différents et un jour, quand je suis rentré, la police était à notre appartement. Accident du travail, une… une poutre est tombée sur Isabelle qui est morte sur le coup.**

Ça devient dur je le vois bien. Il tripote ses mains et a le regard planté sur le sol. Je viens passer une main douce dans son dos pour tenter de le calmer. Il se détend un peu et respire un grand coup avant de reprendre.

 **-Plus le temps passait, plus le dossier traînait en longueur, le tribunal ne voulait pas admettre que l'accident n'en était pas vraiment un. Un employé présent lors de « l'accident » était venu nous voir quelques jours après, il nous a avoué que son boss la prenait pour une tête de turc depuis le début. Il avait prévu cet « accident ». On a tout fait pour…**

Sa voix se casse, il ne va pas tarder à pleurer, je vois que ses yeux se troublent. Je continue à lui caresser tendrement le dos et m'approche un peu plus de lui. Il essaye de reprendre un rythme de respiration plus calme et reprend difficilement.

- **On a tout fait pour faire éclater la vérité, mais rien n'a marché. Je suis désolé, je suis ridicule de me mettre dans des états pareils.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça. Je comprends que ça soit dur pour toi, tu as vu l'état dans lequel j'étais tout à l'heure.**

 **-Farlan n'a pas supporté et trois mois après il s'est suicidé. J'ai faillit les rejoindre mais Petra et Hanji m'ont récupéré. Hanji m'a aidé a entrer en droit pour plus que ce genre de tragédie se reproduit et voilà où j'en suis.**

Après que Livai eu terminé, je finis par le prendre dans mes bras, mettant sa tête sur mon torse et caressant son épaule et sa joue. Je suis désolé Livai.

 **-C'est pas si grave que ça moi, c'est juste que je ne me suis toujours pas remis de la mort de ma mère et que depuis quelle nous a quitté, la relation avec mon père n'a fait qu'empirer, j'ai fini par quitter la maison en début de 3ème. Je suis désolé que tu aies du parler de tout ça.**

 **-Je vais me doucher.**

Livai se détache doucement de moi et part en direction de la salle de bain.

Hé merde ce que je peux être con !

OoOoO

voili voilou les gens chapitre plus long parce que toz je pouvais pas le couper en deux . Alors il était comment ?


	9. Chapter 9 qu'est ce qu'il ce passe !

Yo les gens. Je tiens déjà à préciser que si se chapitre est posté trois mois après le chapitre 8, ce n'est aucunement à cause de moi parce que, vu que je suis gentille et que les idées fourmillent dans mon petit crane, ce chapitre est fini le lendemain de la publication du 8 héhé. Donc si vous avez des plaintes, adressez vous à Minou. (Désolée Minou XD) (Ne t'inquiète pas j'en prends les responsabilités X.X)

manami1012 : Merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

Ça fait déjà un petit quart d'heur que Livaï est dans la douche. Je suis con hein, Livaï se confit à moi et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est encore et toujours lui mentir. Mais je ne veux pas le foutre dans la merde. Je suis égoïste je sais, mais je ne veux vraiment pas que MON Livaï croise ce taré.

Livai fini par sortir, une serviette sur les épaules et encore les cheveux humides. C'est comment dire … sexy ! Il relève le regard vers moi et me fixe.

 **-Excuses-moi d'être parti comme ça alors qu'on parlait mais...**

 **-C'est bon ne t'en fais pas, ça va, je comprends.**

Je lui adresse un sourire doux puis m'approche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il est plus détendu que tout à l'heure mais ce n'est pas tip top. Je vois bien au rouge autour de ses yeux qu'il a pleuré. Il me fait tellement de peine, il est toujours fort et on pourrait croire qu'il est sans émotions, mais au fond de lui il est plus sentimental que n'importe qui.

Livaï se sépare un peu de moi et relève les yeux vers moi. Il reste tout de même en face de moi. Je mets mes mains sur ses hanches tandis que lui pose les siennes sur mon torse et mon cou.

 **-Ça va, ça va. T'inquiètes pas, c'est juste passager. Excuses-moi.**

 **-T'excuser de quoi ?**

 **-Se serai compliqué à t'expliquer. Bref revenons à toi, tu m'as TOUT raconté ?**

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il revienne sur le sujet. Je ne montre cependant pas à Livai qu'évidement que non je ne lui ai pas tout raconté.

 **-Il ne s'est rien passé de grave avec ton père, parce que tu me dis que votre relation n'est pas top, mais tu ne rentre pas dans les détails. Il t'a déjà frappé ou fait du mal ?**

« N'hésite pas dans ta réponse Eren sinon il va te griller, n'hésite pas ! »

 **-Bien sûr que non voyons. Ça reste mon père.**

Le ton ce n'était pas vraiment ça mais espérons que ça passe. « ET surtout n'y pense pas bordel. » Oui Oui conscience à deux balles qui, pour une fois sert à quelque chose, je fais ce que je peux bordel.

 **-Eren...**

 **-Non Livaï, il ne m'a rien fait.**

« Hey bien tu vois quand tu veux ! » Bon toi t'es gentille maintenant, tu la ferme merci.

 **-Bon je te crois, mais je t'assure que si je trouve quoi que se soit, ça va chier. Que se soit pour toi ou pour lui.**

Je ronchonne un peu pour la forme et viens caler ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il est tout chaud c'est agréable. Il pose une main sur ma tête et la caresse doucement. Il vient de sortir de la douche, il est encore mouillé aux cheveux mais il garde toujours la même odeur.

Je suis ramené à la réalité par le bruit de la porte. Quelqu'un vient de toquer. Livaï grogne un peu mais fini par se détacher et va ouvrir la porte. Je reste un peu en retrait mais tout de même pas trop loin pour voir qui est notre invité.

 **-Livaï vu que tu ne viens pas au cabinet, c'est le cabinet qui vient à toi.**

 **-Putain binoclarde pourquoi tu viens merde, ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je voulais être tranquille.**

 **-Arrête de te plaindre, tu ne travailles pas beaucoup pour un avocat. Et je reste ta patronne quand même.**

Je regarde la brune d'un air hébété et m'approche un peu plus.

 **-Hanji ? Attend Livai… Hanji est ta patronne ?**

 **-Bien sûr que je suis sa patronne, tu crois quoi ?!**

 **-Oui Eren, cette espèce de tarée est ma patronne.**

Ah bah là, je reste sur le cul, moi qui pensais qu' Hanji n'était qu'une amie. Mais en fait c'est sa patronne. Hanji est quelqu'un de sympa mais là, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a un brin de folie en plus, comme si la dernière fois elle était extrêmement fatiguée.

Elle ignora complètement les protestations de Livaï et entra dans l'appartement. Elle arriva vers moi et me fit un énorme calîn. Mais c'est quoi son problème aujourd'hui ? Elle s'avança ensuite dans le séjour et regarda tout autour d'elle.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est joli ici. J'aime beaucoup la déco.**

 **-Tu dégueulasse quoi que ce soit, je te fais la peau claire !**

 **-Oui chef !**

En disant ça elle fit le signe militaire. Elle est tout le temps comme ça ou c'est juste aujourd'hui ?

 **-Vous m'invitez à dîner hein ?**

 **-De toute façon est-ce qu'on a le choix ?**

Hanji se mit à rire fortement à la réponse de Livaï. Nan bah je crois qu'elle est tous les jours comme ça vu la réaction de mon homme. Mais d'ailleurs est-ce qu'il lui a dit pour nous deux ? Bon d'accord ça ne fait qu'une journée mais la question c'est plutôt est-ce qu'il va le dire.

Hanji nous fixe pendant quelques instants puis fini par nous demander.

 **-Mais au fait, votre relation elle a avancée depuis ?**

- **Oh la folle, sérieusement, Il y a des fois tu ne peux pas te mêler de ton cul merde ?**

- **Non, c'est pour demander parce que je trouve Eren plutôt mignon en faît.**

Quoi ! Elle s'approche ensuite de moi et tends ses bras pour me coincer entre eux. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me toucher Livaï me tire vers lui en me plaçant un bras autour du ventre.

 **-Il en est hors de question la binoclarde, tu ne le touche pas ! Et de toute manière d'où tu ouvres ta gueule, tu es mariée !**

 **-Hihi, c'est trop mignon de te voir comme ça Lili.**

 **-Tu me rappelle encore une fois comme ça, je te fais un deuxième trou de balle compris ?!**

C'est quoi cette situation sans déconner ? D'un coté je suis content parce que Livaï veut me garder pour lui mais c'est vraiment chelou, je ne suis pas un bout de viande ! Mais c'est vrai, je dois avouer que ça ne me déplaît pas vraiment en fait. Mais ne laissons pas partir mon amour propre tout de suite tout de même.

 **-Livaï, s'il te plaît, je sais me défendre tout seul.**

 **-M'en fous, je te protège quand même, tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable cette folle !**

Je ricane et fini par exploser de rire. Les deux abrutis continuent leur dispute puérile avant d'être brusquement coupé par la sonnerie de portable d'hanji. C'est une blague elle a mis « my little pony » en sonnerie de téléphone ? C'est définitivement une grande enfant.

 **-Oui Moblit ? Quoi ! Pourquoi ? Ho nan on ne va pas pouvoir dormir ce soir. Bisou. Désolé les tourtereaux mon mari m'appelle à la rescousse, notre fille est tombée malade, faut que j'aille la chercher à la crèche.**

 **-Tant mieux dégage.**

 **-Hé hé soyez sage, pas de cochonneries surtout.**

 **-Mais tu vas la fermer oui !**

Hanji parti en lui tirant la langue et s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Livaï avait toujours sa main sur mon ventre. Et soupira bruyamment et retirant sa main doucement.

 **-Cette femme va me rendre fou !**

Je ricane à l'expression blasé du beau brun en face de moi. Il se tourne un peu plus vers moi et s'approche doucement venant agripper ses deux mains dans les miennes. Nos torses sont pratiquement collés mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'approcher encore plus. Une fois la distance entre nous disparue, Livaï se met un petit peu sur la pointe des pieds et vient m'embrasser légèrement, je lui réponds tendrement, mais aucun de nous deux ne veut s'arrêter là, je lâche donc sa main gauche et viens placer la mienne dans la nuque à la cime de ses cheveux, je penche ensuite la tête et viens l'embrasser mais cette fois plus passionnément. Livaï y répond tout de suite et intensifie le baiser en me quémandent ma langue et me présentant la sienne. Je ne rechigne pas plus que ça et mêle ma langue à la sienne, elles entament un ballet pendant que mes mains se posent sur le bas du dos de mon amant, j'y dessine de petits cercles avec mes doigts et y retracent sa colonne vertébrale emportant son tee-shirt avec moi. Lui va plutôt explorer mon torse, il passe d'abord sur mes pectoraux puis vient ensuite titiller ma clavicule tandis que l'autre main passe sur ma nuque.

Nos corps s'échauffent au fur et à mesure que l'on caresse l'autre. Notre respiration devient de plus en plus erratique tandis que le plaisir et l'envie s'intensifient.

Livaï fini par me pousser dans la première chambre venue, la sienne. Sans que nos bouche se lâchent je fini par me retrouver allonger sur son lit lui au dessus de moi. Je prends le tee-shirt de Livaï et le fait remonter le long de ses flancs lui intimant de le retirer. Je veux voir son torse, sa peau claire, la moindre imperfection. Je veux pouvoir la couvrir de baiser. Il retire son tee-shirt le plus rapidement possible et me fait retirer le mien. C'est bien ce que je pensais, son torse est aussi immaculé que son visage. Je reprends sa bouche dans la mienne et viens titiller ses tétons avec mes mains. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, étant donné qu'il vient de lâcher un petit gémissement de plaisir, ce petit bruit ne fait qu'accroître mon plaisir et je lâche sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et venir embrasser son cou. Livaï vient ensuite embrasser mon cou et descend ses mains doucement le long de mon ventre pour atteindre mes hanches. Il passe ensuite une main au dessus de mon sexe et vient masser ma cuisse. Son autre main commence à déboutonner mon pantalon tandis qu'il reprend ma bouche.

J'en veux plus.

Je pousse Livaï pour que celui-ci soit en dessous de moi et je m'affaire directement à son pantalon que je retire doucement pendant que je dépose de légers baisers au niveau de son bas du ventre. Il pose une main dans mes cheveux commencent à les triturer tout en gigotant légèrement.

Une fois son pantalon retiré, je remonte près de son visage et l'embrasse légèrement caressant doucement son sexe à travers le tissus de son caleçon, ses joues sont légèrement tintées de rouge, c'est adorable. Je viens lui embrasser le front, au moment où je passe ma main sous son caleçon, il a déjà une belle érection, je retire ce bout de tissu en trop et commence à caresser le bout de son gland. Livaï refait un petit couinement qu'il tente de canalisé. Je viens près de son oreille.

 **-Ne te contrôle pas, je veux entendre ta voix.**

En finissant mon murmure, je lèche son lobe d'oreille et le mordille légèrement, il me pousse ensuite sur le côté pour revenir à notre position initial.

 **-C'est pas juste que je sois le seul avec le cul à l'air.**

A ces mots, il reprit mon pantalon en main tout en agrippant mon caleçon avec et me les retirent d'un geste expert. Je me retrouve donc cul à l'air comme il dit. Mais cette fois-ci il me retourna délicatement, vient se placer près de mon oreille en embrassant ma peau, pendant qu'une de ses mains trace son chemin dans un autre endroit intéressant pour un couple gay. Je me cambre un peu sentant Livaï me préparer.

« Petite salope »

Ma respiration se coupe brusquement, j'ouvre les yeux alors que des sueurs froides me traversent tout le corps. Nan Nan Nan nan ! Merde Nan ! Livai doit avoir senti que je me suis crispé parce qu'il me demande si je vais bien, mais je n'arrive plus à respirer mon estomac se fait de plus en plus lourd. Je dois me calmer putain ! Putain putain putain je n'y arrive pas. Livaï s'est arrêté et tente de me calmer. Mes yeux sont dans le flou, je vais finir par dégueuler. Des images ignobles me viennent à l'esprit, tout tourne autour de moi. Je finis par quand même me lever et me dirige d'un pas désordonné dans les toilettes. Je me tien le crâne, il est plus que douloureux. Les images continuent à me venir à l'esprit toute plus ignoble les une que les autres.

Une fois dans les toilettes je commence à vomir, mais je ne vomi que de la bile, j'ai rien dans l'estomac. Livaï est derrière moi et me caresse doucement le dos. Lorsque le flot commence à s'arrêter, je commence enfin à me calmer mais je tremble, beaucoup trop. Les sons reviennent petit à petit.

 **-Oye Eren ça va mieux ? Calme-toi, respire… Voila.**

Des cadavres, pleins de cadavres une rousse écrasée contre un arbre, Petra. Ma mère dévoré par ce titan mais aussi éventré dans le salon. Thomas implorant qu'on l'aide, se faisant dévoré par un titan. Mais aussi d'autres scènes toutes plus dégueulasses les une que les autres. Livaï m'a amené sur le canapé, j'ai le regard vide et fatigué. Il m'apporte une couette qu'il met sur moi. Il a remis un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt. Il me pose aussi des fringues à coté de moi. Je reprends quelque peu mes esprits en sentant sa main chaude et chaleureuse dans la mienne froide transpirante et poisseuse.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

J'arrive à articuler quelques mots mais ma voix est paniquée et enrouée.

 **-Des morts. Des morts partout !**

Je me replis sur moi même mettant ma tête dans mes genoux combattant pour ne pas revoir les images. Il vient placer délicatement un bras autour de mon dos et me caresse le dos de la main.

 **-Chut calme-toi, c'est rien c'est fini. C'est du passé, calme-toi.**

Je me mets à pleurer à me rappeler le bouquin qu'écris Livai. Ce n'est pas des rêves. Ma voix est suppliante.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Livaï pourquoi je vois tout ça ? Toute ton escouade est tuée par Annie, tous ces titans. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?**

Livaï soupire doucement et vient poser un léger baiser sur mon front.

 **-On ne sait pas, on pense que c'est une vie antérieure.**

Je relève la tête hébété mais considérablement plus calme.

 **-On ?**

 **-Hanji, Petra et moi. J'ai eu ces rêves à peu près au même âge que toi. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à perdre une deuxième fois mes meilleurs amis. Tu te souviens jusqu'à où ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, Petra et les autres venaient de mourir et avaient essayé de chopper Annie, mais elle s'est enfermé dans du cristal. Et … Et il y avait ce titan dans le mur.**

 **-Chuuut chuut calme-toi c'est bon, ok je vois calme toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer. Maintenant faut que tu te reposes. Tiens un calmant ça devrait t'aider à dormir.**

Je prends la petite pilule blanche et le verre d'eau que me tend Livaï et avale la pilule. Ensuite il m'aide à me mettre en pyjama pour me mettre dans mon lit. Plus les minutes passent, plus ça devient dur de rester éveillé. Livaï reste à coté de moi et me caresse doucement le front. J'ai encore les larmes aux yeux. On dirait un enfant, c'est dingue.

Je demande à Livaï de s'installer à coté de moi juste le temps que je m'endorme, ce qu'il fait sans rechigner. Je viens mettre ma tête sur ses genoux et ferme les yeux. Il vient poser délicatement une main sur mes cheveux et les caresses doucement, je fini par sentir le sommeil me prendre petit à petit, et je sombre finalement sur les genoux de mon homme…

Je suis pathétique.

–-

VOILA. Non non on ne tape pas l'auteur, elle vous fourni cette histoire alors on est gentil avec elle. Bref sinon il était comment ? Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de moi.

Des bisous

 _Voilà les ami(e)s ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue pour la correction, je vous espionne. MinouMaou~_


	10. Chapter 10 Ailes de la liberté

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 10. Attention mes chers amis, j'ai eu des idées hier et ça ne va pas être joli ^^', désolée d'avance Eren. Ça a été un peu long désolée mais l'inspiration se fait un peu rare ^^' bonne lecture. Beuzouille.

Ça fait trois jours que l'accident a eut lieu avec Livaï, il n'a pas essayé de me toucher depuis. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'il ne me fait plus rien qui me fait le plus chier, c'est plus le fait que je retourne chez Grisha demain. J'ai 6 mois à tenir et je pourrais me casser de sa putain de maison. J'y suis même pas encore que j'ai déjà envie de me barrer, ça promet.

Je suis retourné au lycée le lendemain après midi, Livaï a appelé le lycée en prétextant une bonne vieille gastro.

Il me reste une petite heure et je rentre à l'appart. Grisha m'a envoyé un message hier soir, il vient me chercher aux alentours de 16 heures, du coup je ferai mes affaires demain. Je vais profiter un max de mon noireau.

Armin n'a pas arrêté de vouloir m'empêcher d'y retourner, mais franchement j'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec ce taré, j'ai juste à attendre, je ne vais pas en crever.

La prof d'histoire nous autorise enfin à sortir, ce que je fais sans dire un mot. Je prends mon bus habituel qui met une petite demi-heure à arriver à destination. Sans plus de cérémonie, je rentre dans notre petit chez nous.

 **-Je suis rentré !**

 **-Haa ! Hey bien dis moi tu es rentré plutôt vite ce soir.**

 **-héhé. Bah oui je n'allais pas traînailler à mon club.**

Je m'avance dans l'appartement en posant mon sac à côté du canapé et viens devant mon brin. Je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches et lui donne un magnifique sourire. Une fois ma phrase terminé Livaï ricane doucement et me donne une légère pichenette sur le front.

 **-Je veux profiter de toi jusqu'à la dernière minute.** _(NDC : Ouuuuuh il va prendre cher !)_

Je me penche et attrape ses lèvres doucement et l'embrasse tendrement. Mais Livaï s'écarte un petit peu au bout de quelques secondes.

 **-Ce n'est pas comme si on allait plus se voir après ! Si ?**

 **-Bien sur que non ! On se verra toujours évidement, mais… … Moins.**

Livaï sourit doucement devant mon air quelque peu triste, il prend mon visage en coupe et me donne un petit baiser.

 **-Tu trouveras un moyen de me voir, je te fais confiance là dessus gamin.**

 **-Hum.**

Je viens glisser mon visage dans son cou humant son odeur apaisante. Il me caresse doucement le dos et me dépose de léger baiser sur les cheveux.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'attacher à quelqu'un autant, le plus dur pendant ces six mois ça sera de ne pas le voir.

OoOoO

Au dîner Livaï nous aura fait un vrai festin de roi. Enfin festin, ce n'était pas du foie gras ou de la viande qui coûte la peau des couilles avec de la truffe mais c'était juste délicieux.

En entrée, salade avec des gésiers de canard confit et bien évidement de la vinaigrette. Le plat de résistance, poulet à l'orange avec du riz. Et enfin au dessert, fondant au chocolat fait maison ! Non franchement c'était une tuerie.

On aura passé la soirée à se caresser, à s'embrasser et à regarder la télé.

 **-Bon il est minuit et demi, faudrait penser à aller se coucher tu ne crois pas ?**

 **-Hum …. je peux dormir avec toi ?**

Mon noireau écarquille un peu les yeux et souffle du nez d'amusement. Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

 **-Haa parce que tu pensais dormir autre part** **peu être ? Pauvre idiot, bien évidement que tu dors avec moi. Comme si j'allais laisser mon petit ami dormir autre part que dans mon lit.**

Haaaaaa il a dit petit ami ! C'est la première fois! Bordel, je n'étais pas près ! Allez Eren respire, ne fait pas d'arrêt cardiaque pour si peu. Calme-toi, il va entendre les battements BEAUCOUP trop forts de ton cœur.

Je commence à sourire bêtement et viens l'embrasser tendrement. Il a du remarquer mon état parce que je sens un léger sourire d'amusement sur ses douces lèvres.

On va donc se coucher, une fois installé dans le lit, je viens me lover contre son torse, tandis qu'il vient m'entourer de son bras droit.

OoOoO

Livaï et moi finissons par nous lever au alentour de 9 heures 30. On a convenu d'un accord commun : on commencera mes affaires après le repas. En fait, aucun de nous deux n'a envie de finir cette journée. Pour l'instant on mange le petit déjeuner silencieusement mais Livaï prend la parole.

 **-Dit Eren, j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure.**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Ça te dit d'aller en ville ce matin, se promener et faire un peu les boutiques ?**

 **-Haaa ouais carrément !**

Mais c'est une super idée ! On n'est jamais vraiment sorti de cet appartement. Après avoir mangé on va se préparer chacun de notre coté. Je sors quelques ensembles de ma commode. Un premier pantalon moulant noir, t shirt blanc simple et par dessus perfecto noir auquel est accroché quelques chaînes par ci par là. Un deuxième pantalon gris foncé normal, avec une chemise verte bleu pour faire ressortir mes yeux et une veste de costard noir. Et enfin un troisième, t shirt gris, sweat ouvert blanc et noir, un pantalon plutôt large avec quelques trou et chaînes et enfin le tout accompagné par un petit bonnet pour cacher ma tignasse.

Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, la première est sympa mais plutôt simple, la deuxième fait super sérieux et ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Et la dernière fait un peu trop surcharger. Et puis merde !

 **-Livaï ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

Livaï arrive rapidement dans ma chambre, habillé pour l'instant que d'un tee-shirt gris et de son caleçon. La vue est vraiment sympa, bon vous me direz, je suis habillé que de ma serviette à la taille ce n'est pas mieux.

 **-J'arrive pas à savoir quoi prendre.**

 **-hum … bah les trois tenues sont sympas.**

Livaï passe de mes tenus à moi avec un air profondément concentré sur le visage.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne pars pas avec des trucs comme ça au lycée, on dirait un clochard quand tu y vas sérieux !**

 **-J'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer.**

 **-Hum... Excuse de merde gamin.**

Mon noireau commence à prendre une des tenues, la deuxième, et la place devant moi pour voir ce que cela pourrait donner.

 **-Tu as de très beaux vêtements qui te vont très bien c'est con que tu ne les mets pas. Tu es déjà beau alors en plus bien habillé...**

 **-Ouais je sais, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde tout le temps. Quand je sors en ville parfois, quand je suis avec Armin et Mikasa, je m'habille bien mais à chaque fois y a au moins 5 femmes qui viennent me voir, c'est lourd.**

Livaï éclate de rire, quoi, il ne va pas se foutre de ma gueule non plus ! Bon d'un côté, il ne rigole pas beaucoup et il est vraiment agréable à regarder quand il a un tel sourire, mais je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi !

 **-Nan mais sérieusement, Eren tu es irrécupérable.**

Je m'indigne quelque peu à ses mots, avant qu'il ne me fasse taire en m'embrassant tendrement. Il prend ensuite ma troisième tenue, celle avec le pantalon large, troué et avec quelques chaînes et surtout le bonnet ! Et me la tend.

 **-Tiens comme ça tu seras accordé avec moi.**

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps d'en placer une et repart dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller. Je repose mon ensemble sur mon lit re-range les deux autres et sort des sous vêtements. Une fois habillé j'enfile ma paire de Timberland noir estimant mes baskets montantes pas très convenable pour l'ensemble.

Je sors de ma chambre et tombe sur un Livaï, à tomber. Pantalon treillis motif militaire effet punk, rangers noirs, tee-shirt gris simple, perfecto noir et bonnet posé délicatement sur ses cheveux. Les gars, c'est quand que je décède ? Nan mais sérieusement qui ne lui sauterai pas dessus. Il arriverait à convertir une lesbienne ! (NDA : je te le fait pas dire;), NDC Eren va pas être content ma petite !)

Mais lui aussi il me regarde chelou, qu'est ce qu'il y a, c'est moche finalement ?

 **-T'es encore mieux que ce que je pensais !**

 **-Fiouuuu tant mieux j'ai flippé ! Mais et toi alors, bordel ça te va beaucoup trop bien.**

 **-Content que ça te plaise.**

Sans plus de cérémonie, Livaï prend ses clés et moi les miennes, on sait jamais, et nous prenons l'ascenseur pour le rez-de-chaussée. Flemme de sortir la voiture de Livaï et de devoir payer un parking.

Nous partons donc à pattes au centre ville.

Livaï me demande d'abord ce que je veux faire, ce à quoi je réponds.

 **-J'en sais absolument pas, comme tu veux.**

- **Tu m'aides vachement gamin.**

 **-Bah on a qu'à aller juste se balader.**

 **-Ouais pourquoi pas.**

On se dirige donc vers le centre ville. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes de marche je sens les doigts de Livaï s'enlacer doucement autour des miens. Quand je tourne la tête vers lui, je le vois regarder devant lui avec de toutes petites et toutes mignonnes rougeurs sur ses joues.

Une fois arrivé dans le centre ville on commence à faire du lèche vitrine. Rien de bien intéressent à vrai dire, beaucoup de magasin de fringue, ou de chaussures.

On marchait dans une galerie marchande d'un Leclerc quand Livaï s'arrête. Je le rejoins intrigué et me retrouve devant une vitrine de bijouterie.

 **-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-je reviens.**

Je vois Livaï entrer dans la bijouterie, parler rapidement à la vendeuse. Et revenir rapidement vers moi. What !? Qu'est ce qu'il a acheté, on verra.

On aura continué à se balader jusque 12 heures 30, puis on finit par s'arrêter dans une petite crêperie. On mange tranquillement tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Pour l'instant, on attend le dessert.

 **-Bon je crois que c'est le bon moment pour te le donner.**

 **-Hein ?**

Livaï prend sa sacoche et en sort une petite boîte beige, puis me la tend. Je prends doucement la boîte devant le regard stressé de Livaï.

Wooooooooh , un seul putain de mot, magnifique. Mais ce n'est pas la beauté de ces deux bijoux qui me donne envie de chialer mais… Sur un petit coussin blanc, est posé deux pendentifs qui représentent une aile chacun, les ailes sont en métal. L'une des ailes est en argent avec de petits diamants sur l'extrémité de l'aile, le tout supporté par une chaîne en argent. L'autre aile et dans un métal noir, mais cette fois-ci avec des saphirs sur l'extrémité et avec une chaîne noire.

Les ailes de la liberté.

Bordel Livaï, me fais pas chialer en lieu public merde. Il me restera quelque chose de lui quand je serai là bas au moins.

 **-Quand je les ai vus j'ai directement pensé à nous, avec tout le bordel du bataillon et toute cette merde de vie antérieure. Si tu n'aime pas, je peux les changer, y a pas de souci.**

 **-Tu rigoles… Ils sont parfaits. Tu prends le noir c'est celui qui ira le mieux avec ta peau.**

OoOoO

On est rentré, il n'est même pas 14 heures. J'ai pas envie de faire mes affaires. Plus que 2 heures.

On commence à rassembler mes quelques affaires sans grande conviction. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas grand chose donc ça n'a pas vraiment mit beaucoup de temps. Une heure et demi et c'est déjà terminé. Il est 15 heures 20, il nous reste encore du temps avant qu'il arrive. Je retourne dans le salon où mon noireau m'attend.

Il finit de fermer ma valise, mais se retourne en m'entendant arriver.

 **-Tu as fini ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Livaï s'approche doucement de moi, pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

 **-Arrêtes de faire cette tête, on se verra quand même.**

J'acquiesce sans grande conviction avant que Livaï ne vienne poser un léger baiser sur mon front. Putain, fait chier, je veux rester ici merde. J'aimerai vraiment lui demander son aide pour Grisha mais je ne peux tout simplement pas ! Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Livaï me sort de mes pensées en passant ses mains derrière ma nuque, je ne comprends pas vraiment, avant de sentir une fine chaîne autour de mon cou. Je relève les yeux dans ceux aciers de mon homme, celui-ci se penche vers moi et viens m'embrasser tendrement.

 **-Tu n'allais pas partir sans ça tout de même ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non enfin. Donnes moi l'autre que je te le mette.**

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche et en sort le magnifique collier noir. Je le prends et le mets autour de son cou. Une fois attaché, je regarde le contraste du bijou sur sa peau pâle. Je caresse doucement sa peau et viens finalement lover ma tête dans son cou. Livaï me garde auprès de lui et vient glisser ses mains dans mon dos. Je lâche un soupir de bien être et me détends dans ses bras.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit. AhhTRÈS bonne idée ! Je commence à faire glisser légèrement mon nez sur la peau de son cou avant d'y déposer de petits baisés. Après 1 ou 2 minutes de ce petit manège qui a l'air de lui plaire, j'aspire doucement sa peau, 15, 20 secondes après, je relève la tête et vois une jolie trace rouge violacé sur son cou. J'entends Livaï ricaner et plonger sa tête dans mon cou. Non mauvaise idée, ne me fait pas de suçon, il ne faut absolument pas que Grisha voit un seul suçon sur moi !

Je suis finalement sauvé par l'interphone de l'appartement. Est ce que je dois être heureux ou pas qu'il soit arrivé ? Livaï se retire avant d'avoir eu le temps de laisser une trace et part répondre.

Livaï laisse Grisha monter pour venir aider à descendre mes affaires.

 **-Bonjour mon petit Eren. Tu es peut-être de meilleur humeur à me recevoir aujourd'hui.**

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-Ah et bien il semblerait que non. Bonjour monsieur Akerman.**

- **Bonjour.**

Je ne fais même pas attention à la discussion qu'il commence à avoir et pars prendre mes premières affaires et descends pour les poser dans la voiture de Grisha. Livaï n'aura pas mis beaucoup de temps à m'aider parce que je le croise dans l'entrée, quelques sacs dans les bras. Notre ballet ne prendra qu'une petite dizaine de minutes.

 **-Bon Eren, on va y aller.**

 **-J'aimerai parler à Livaï avant d'y aller. Descends à la voiture je te rejoins.**

Grisha grogne un peu mais finit par obtempérer. Cet homme me débecte.

Une fois seul, je saute dans les bras de Livaï, celui-ci répond à mon étreinte et me caresse doucement le dos. Une ou 2 minutes plus tard, je me détache de lui et viens l'embrasser, longuement et passionnément. Nos langues s'entremêlent tandis que l'on se suçote des lèvres. Notre ballet dure bien 5 minutes avant que Livaï ne se sépare de moi.

 **-Ne fais pas trop attendre ton père.**

Je vole un dernier baisé à Livaï avant de descendre pour rejoindre Grisha dans sa voiture. Gisha me demande si je suis prêt, ce à quoi je ne réponds qu'un grognement. Le trajet ne nous aura prit que 3 ou 4 minutes n'étant qu'à 500 mètres de l'appartement.

Wooooh bah putain, il ne se prend pas pour de la merde dites moi ! C'est vrai que quand on est un chirurgien renommé, on ne va pas vivre dans de la merde. Monsieur a loué ou acheté une grande maison (quand je dis grande, c'est vraiment grande), deux étages, sûrement un grenier et un sous sol. Le jardin de face est déjà bien imposant mais je pense que derrière ça doit être pire.

Je finis par suivre Grisha à l'intérieur. D'après lui je vivrais au second étage.

Hey bien ma foi, c'est très joli à l'intérieur. Les teintes vacilles entre le blanc le gris et le noir. Les meubles sont très modernes, franchement joli.

L'entrée donne sur la cuisine, le salon, la cage d'escalier et enfin une porte qui doit être celle du sous sol.

Grisha me tire de mes pensées en m'interpellant depuis les escaliers. Je le suis et monte. Lorsqu'on arrive au deuxième étage, l'escalier continue pour ce qui doit être le grenier. Étages tout aussi joli que l'entrée. Il m'emmène au fond du couloir et me montre ma chambre, bon, eh bien, bon point, je n'ai pas une chambre de merde, elle est plutôt grande et bien entretenue, même si un petit brin de nettoyage ne serait pas de trop.

On fini de monter toutes mes affaires puis Grisha me prévient qu'on mange à 20 heures.

 **-Tu as quartier libre jusque là.**

 **-Ok.**

Il quitte ma chambre et j'entends le bruit des escaliers. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, prends mon téléphone et le déverrouille.

À Grincheux : Coucou petit message pour dire que je suis bien arrivé.

De Grincheux : Cool la maison est sympa ?

À Grincheux : Ouais même un peu trop XD je te laisses je vais ranger mes cartons. 3

De Grincheux : Ok 3

–-

Voili voilou les gens alors c'était comment ? Vous pensez que ça va se passer comment chez Grisha ? 

Voilà les amis, je n'ai pas été trop longue cette fois ? Au prochain chapitre ! MinouMaou~


	11. Chapter11 Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hide

Bonjour la bleusaille ! Me revoilà pour la suite de ma fic, je tiens à préciser qu'à partir de maintenant je demanderai aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir de lire la suite de ma fic. Ça ne va pas être tout rose et j'y ai longuement réfléchi et finalement j'ai fait le choix d'être explicite. Les scènes choquantes ne seront pas sautées ainsi que les lemons. Donc âmes sensibles, partez mais genre très loin.

Je sais ce chapitre a mis énormément de temps à être publié mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire et au final je trouve que je l'ai pas trop loupé. À vous de me le dire.

Bon, fini les babillages et bonne lecture les loulous 3. La beuzouille ;)

Après avoir rangé tous mes cartons et placé tout mon petit mobilier dans ma chambre (après avoir au préalable nettoyé la pièce évidement). Je sors mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon pantalon et regarde l'heure : 19 h 41, cool, il me reste quelques minutes pour envoyer un petit message à mon grincheux.

Je pars rapidement dans mes applications et enclenche mon appareille photo, je prends ensuite une photo de chaque coin de la pièce et les envois à Livaï.

 **4 pièces jointes** :

 **Pour Grincheux 3:** **Re coucou. Alors tu en penses quoi de ma nouvelle chambre ?**

Je n'ai pas à attendre plus de 10 minutes avant qu'il ne me réponde.

 **De Grincheux 3:** **Woooh, quand tu m'as dit grand, tu n'en rajoutais pas ! Très jolie. Ce n'est donc pas Mikasa qui s'était occupée de la déco de votre appart ;)**

 **Pour Grincheux 3 :** **Et bien nan tu vois, ça peut paraître étonnant mais j'ai bon goût en décoration ! Sinon quoi de neuf ?**

 **De grincheux 3 :** **Pas grand-chose à part qu' Hanji est venue me casser les couilles ce soir mais bon.**

 **Pour Grincheux 3:** **Bah en même temps on parle de Hanji XD. Je vais te laisser je vais manger. 3**

 **De Grincheux 3 :** **D'accord bonne app' 3**

Après avoir verrouillé mon téléphone et l'avoir fourré au fond de ma poche, je me décide à descendre au salon. Si cette maison n'était pas habitée par Grisha, il y aurait de grande chance que je l'adore. Je m'arrête quelques secondes devant le salon pour repérer la salle à manger et fini par la trouver au fond à droite derrière les canapés. J'attends du bruit dans ce qui semble être la cuisine, sûrement Grisha qui finit le repas.

Je me retourne et regarde quelque peu le salon, il est plutôt sombre, dans des teintes de blanc et gris. Les meubles sont toujours aussi modernes sans partir dans le chelous.

 **-Alors la déco te plais ?**

Je me retourne et vois Grisha tout sourire les plats dans les mains. Il m'invite gentiment à le rejoindre à table, ce que je fais sans vraiment y opposer de résistance. Une fois assis il vient joyeusement me servir à manger. Là, actuellement, j'ai une forte envie de le comparer au Dr Jekyll et Mister Hyde et bizarrement, ça correspond étrangement bien.

Finalement le dîné c'est passé plutôt bien et je pense que je vais pouvoir monter dans ma chambre sans qu'il ne se passe rien ce soir. Tant mieux. _Parles pas trop vite abruti !_

 **-Tu m'as manqué tu sais.**

Vous voyez, quand on vous dit d'écouter votre conscience parfois, eh bien faite le, elles sont particulièrement intelligentes ces connes. Oui c'est contradictoire entre ce que je dis et ce que je fais et j'en ai rien à foutre.

 **-Ha bon.**

 **-Oui. Tu sais, tu es mon fils et je tiens à toi. Ça m'a énormément vexé quand tu as voulu quitter la maison.**

J'ai juste à baisser le regard sur ses mains pour voir qu'il tremble. À vous cher lecteur qui se demande pourquoi je ne veux pas rentrer chez mon père, mais aussi pourquoi, d'un autre coté, je ne vais pas en parler à Livaï, patientez quelques instants, la réponse arrive sur un plateau d'argent.

Grisha avance sa main jusqu'à la mienne et me la prend délicatement. Je relève les yeux vers les siens et vois une expression de folie tirer ses traits. Tandis que mon visage ne montre aucune expression, le sien est complètement détruit par la folie.

 **-Tu sais que je t'aime, hein Eren. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi, hein pourquoi ?**

Je le vois se relever doucement et s'approcher de moi.

Dans certaines familles, les pères sont fous à cause de l'alcool, la drogue et toutes ses merdes. Eh bien moi, c'est con mais le mien est clean de toutes substances illicites, il est juste fou.

Il tourne ma chaise pour que je me retrouve face à lui et s'approche de mon visage. Une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'ait touché mes lèvres, je détourne la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir accès. Lorsque que je retourne le regard dans sa direction, je remarque que son visage n'arbore plus sa folie désespérée en quête de quelconques sentiments venant de moi. Maintenant c'est de la folie pure, énervée et sur le point d'être déchaînée.

Je me reçois quelque secondes plus tard une forte droite sur la joue gauche, mais je ne bronche pas.

 **-Petit con ! POURQUOI TU TOURNES LA TÊTE !**

Voila la bête est lâchée.

Grisha me donne 5 ou 6 coups dans l'estomac avant de prendre ma mâchoire m'obligeant à relever le visage. Malheureusement pour lui il n'a pas réussi à me faire lâcher un seul cri de douleur, ni même à changer les traits de mon visage. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il arrive à m'embrasser de force et coller ses lèvres crasseuses au miennes. _Répugnant_. Comme tu dis, ma chère conscience.

Il force le passage de sa langue dans ma bouche et vient glisser une main le long de mon ventre arrivant à mes cuisses.

Bon, cher public, je pense que vous avez saisi l'essentiel nan ? C'est quand même drôle n'est ce pas ? Lui, Grisha Yeager, médecin renommé à travers tout le pays. Avant de t'occuper d'autrui, occupes-toi de toi déjà. Ça serait un bon début.

Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Même pas Mikasa et ça peut paraître étonnant mais ni Armin. Il sait juste que Grisha n'est pas très aimable avec moi. Ah si, Tim le sais elle. C'est vrai que c'est pratique, n'est ce pas Grisha, tu as un fils qui se régénère en moins de deux, alors pourquoi pas lui en faire baver ? C'est vrai que c'est tellement tentant.

Le monstre me sort de mes pensées en arrêtant enfin son baiser. Il prend ma tête d'une main et vient la fracasser contre la table. Très bien je suis sonné, cool. Mes membres ne m'obéissent pas super bien alors que je me sens porté. Ah ok, j'ai saisi, il m'a assommé pour que je ne me défende pas et pour pouvoir me déplacer sans grande peine. C'est vrai que la salle à manger ce n'est pas vraiment romantique.

Lorsque ma vue se fait plus claire, je me rends compte que nous somme dans ce qu'il semble être le sous sol. Mais si, bien sûr ! Dans le top 10 des lieux les plus romantiques, c'est clair que le sous sol est numéro 1, ce que je peux être con parfois.

Maintenant, il s'est mis en tête de me retirer mon pantalon et je vois d'ailleurs qu'il a déjà une érection. _Charmant._ N'est ce pas ? Après avoir fini de me retirer mon bas, il m'assomme une seconde fois contre le mur de béton derrière moi. Mais cette fois-ci c'est pour m'attacher à ce même mur. Le SM, quel plaisir.

Vous vous en serez douté, Grisha n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne à s'encombrer des petits détails du style : préparer la personne pour éviter de lui faire un maximum mal. Il entre donc directement et pas vraiment doucement. Cette fois ci je lâche un cri. Bah oui, je ne suis pas un surhomme non plus. Il commence directement par de rapide va et viens, crée des bruits complètement dégueulasses. Mais évidement, parce que ce mec est complément taré et que c'est bibi qui en fait les frais depuis 14 ans. Ouais depuis mes 4 ans les gars ha ha ha. _Rigoles pas ce n'est pas drôle._ Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer comme on dit. Donc, je disais, ce monstre vient de me mordre 3 fois dans le dos et c'est à se demander si à la base il ne voulait pas me bouffer. Nan parce que pour mordre aussi fort je ne vois que ça.

Il éjacule une première fois à l'intérieur et se retire. Ah je ne vous ai pas dit ! Lui pour être soulagé, il n'éjacule pas qu'une seule fois. Sincèrement, sinon sa ne serait pas drôle. _Tu sais que tu commences à devenir taré ?_ Ouais je sais mais bon, je le vis plutôt bien au final, l'habitude sûrement.

Grisha me retourne et me met en position levrette, mais bon vous vous doutez bien qu'il faut d'abord stimuler son petit soldat. Il vient donc se mettre en face de moi et force l'accès à ma bouche pour que je lui fasse une petite fellation. _C'est immonde._ Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler ça ira. Franchement, je vous souhaite vraiment pas de vivre ce que je vis, ça laisse un vieux goût dans la gorge pendant longtemps.

Sans vraiment que je m'y attende, il éjacule dans ma bouche et m'ordonne d'avaler. Allez Eren c'est juste du lait sucré concentré, c'est bon le lait sucré concentré. J'arrive à avaler non sans mal et lorsqu'il est satisfait il se replace derrière moi. _Penses à des poneys, ça t'aidais à une époque._ C'était quand j'avais 10 ans, conscience de merde !

Ce gros porc vient s'allonger le long de mon dos et commence à balader sa langue le long de mon cou tout en se branlant. Une fois assez excité, il n'attend pas plus longtemps pour me re-pénétrer et reprendre ses coups de butoir douloureux. Enfin pour moi, pas pour lui. _Eren, ça va ? Tu ne déconnes plus ?_ Ça va, juste un peu découragé mais ça va, les conneries devraient reprendre dans quelques instants. Et ça fait un petit peu, mais alors je dis bien un petit peu mal, donc pour les conneries tu vas peut-être attendre un peu conscience.

Après la levrette, il m'aura levé et plaqué contre le mur dos à lui. Ensuite il a fait quoi d'autre comme position ? Ahh oui, le torse étalé sur une table avec une jambe en l'air. Et après je ne m'en souviens plus trop, j'étais des les vapes, faut dire que j'ai quand même perdu pas mal de sang au niveau de mon crâne. J'ai dénombré 12 éjaculations lorsque j'étais conscient, bien sûr. Il y en a eu 5 en bouche tout le reste bah, dans mon cul. _Comment c'est dit._ Ohh excuses-moi conscience, veux-tu peut être que j'utilise un vocabulaire plus fleuri pour décrire le coït anal ? _Nan c'est bon finalement, je pense pouvoir m'en passer._ Bien ! À l'heure où je vous parle, je suis dans ma chambre un dimanche après midi. Dans une petite heure, ce sera l'heure du dîner et pour après, je suppose que je serai reparti pour un tour.

J'entends mon téléphone sonner et le sors de ma poche sans la moindre énergie, je reste même allongé sur mon lit. Je décroche sans regarder qui m'appelle.

 **-Oui allô, c'est qui ?  
-Allô Gamin, qu'est ce que c'est que cette voix de dépressif ?**

La voix de cet homme me fait me relever d'un bon avant de reprendre, mais aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche. Je fais tout mon possible pour ignorer la boule dans ma gorge et rejeter les larmes qui menacent de s'écouler de mes joues.

Je me rallonge doucement sur mon lit avant de reprendre.

 **-Excuses-moi Livai, je sortais de révision.  
-Ah ce n'est que ça, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?  
-Oui oui ne t'en fait pas. Sinon comment tu vas toi, ta journée s'est bien passée ? **

**-Ça va, un petit nouveau au cabinet à faillit bouffer ses dents mais j'ai réussi à me contrôler. Et toi ?  
-Bah ça va. J'ai rien fait, ensuite j'ai bossé et j'ai rien fait et j'ai encore bossé. **

**-Tu n'a même pas geek ?  
-Hey bien non tu vois.**

Je n'ai pas vraiment la force de prendre une manette dans les mains. Tout ce que je veux faire c'est rien.

 **-Je vais te laisser, le vieux schnock en bas veut que j'aille manger.  
-D'accord mon c** **œ** **ur. Prends soin de toi et préviens-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.**

 **-Pas de souci, je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi.**

Je coupe l'appelle et laisse tomber mon bras mollement sur le lit. Je sens un liquide chaud dévaler ma joue, je pleure, c'est nouveau ça. Je sens une boule se reformer dans ma gorge alors que je viens rapidement essuyer la larme de ma joue.

Je ne mérite pas cet homme. Des sanglots viennent s'emparer de mon corps alors que je tente tant bien que mal de les étouffer. Je le mérite pas, il se fait tellement de souci pour moi alors que j'en vaux tellement pas la peine. Que ce soit dans nos deux vie je n'en ai jamais valu la peine. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Mais plus j'étais en sa présence, plus la coquille se remplissait.

Je viens couvrir mes yeux de mes bras tandis que les sanglots continuaient. Mais à quoi bon remplir cette foutu coquille, jetez là à la poubelle elle ne vaut plus rien, elle est noire de suie, fissurée, à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Jetez là à la poubelle bordel. Je ne sers plus à rien, je n'ai jamais servi à rien.

Mes sanglots se calment enfin et je reprends calmement une respiration normale. Je fixe le plafond de mes yeux fatigués. Dans une petite vingtaine de minutes, Grisha va m'appeler pour manger. Ma peau a le temps de retirer ces vilaines traces rouge sous mes yeux. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui montrer que j'ai pleuré tout de même.

Comme promis, Grisha m'appelle 20 minutes plus tard. Je me redresse doucement de mon lit et me dirige vers ma porte. Je me regarde rapidement dans le miroir, yosh, on ne voit pas que j'ai pleuré. J'ai juste d'énorme poche sous les yeux mais je n'aurais qu'a dire que j'ai geeké toute la journée.

Une fois descendu, je m'installe à table où Grisha m'y attend. Celui-ci me sert à manger tout en commençant à faire la discutions, en parlant de certain de ses patients. J'essaye de me montrer enthousiaste mais à vrai dire je suis claqué, je ne réponds que par des « hum.. » ou « haa ok ». _M'en bats les couilles frère !_ Ah ? T'es là toi ? T'es gentille, mais normalement tu es là que quand je me fais violer, donc s'il te plaît barre toi je veux pas passer pour un schizophrène merci !

Grisha commença à parler de sa patiente madame Robert lorsque son téléphone sonna. Pitié, une intervention qui doit lui prendre tout la nuit ! Pitié.

 **-Désolé Eren mais il y a eu un gros accident sur l'autoroute, je dois y aller, ne t'attends pas à ce que je rentre de la nuit.**

Ouiiii ! Mes prières ont été entendues, bordel ! Dieu je t'aime, pas autant que Livai mais je t'aime quand même. _(NDC : Mais de rien 3 *BAM*)_

Grisha me fait rapidement un baiser sur le front avant de courir prendre son manteau et ses clefs. Ouais, comme ça on pourrait croire qu'il est sain d'esprit. Que c'est un père de famille normale, si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre après avoir rapidement débarrassé la table. À peine la tête posée sur mon oreiller que je m'endors.

OoOoO

 _ **Eren, 4 ans.**_

Le jeune garçon se réveilla en sueur de son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Il se leva donc pour aller demander du réconfort auprès de ses parents. C'est temps-ci, ils s'engueulaient souvent, mais le petit garçon ne se faisait pas plus de souci là dessus. À chaque fois, ses parents finissaient par s'embrasser.

Eren se dirigea en direction de la chambre de ses parents mais il ne les y trouva pas. Armé de son doudou lapin, il descendit au rez de chaussée à la recherche de ses parents. Il alla d'abord dans la cuisine, puis arrivé dans le salon, le petit garçon s'arrêta de marcher. Il senti de l'eau sur ses pieds. Mais la pièce étant plongée dans le noir presque complet, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer sur quoi il avait marché.

L'enfant se dirigea ensuite vers l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière.

Sa mère ! Sa mère était au sol presque nu juste vêtue d'une culotte. Son ventre était ouvert de sa clavicule jusqu'au hanches. Le sol était imbibé de sang comme ses cheveux. Le petit garçon n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il était perdu. La scène était tellement atroce que les larmes n'arrivaient pas à couler de ses yeux.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que le petit garçon remarqua son père assis sur le fauteuil, le regard dans le vide, un sourire malsain au visage.

Eren s'avança de quelques pas vers son père pour lui dire d'aider sa mère, il était docteur n'est ce pas ? Il pourrait la soigner. Mais le regard du petit garçon dévia vers les mains ensanglantées de son père. Il tenait un couteau, un couteau plein de sang.

 **-Dis Eren ce sera notre petit secret hein ? Tu ne le diras à personne. Ta maman ne m'a pas écouté, j'ai été obligé de la punir, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?**

Les larmes coulaient enfin sur le visage du petit garçon. Il serrait tellement fort son lapin que les coutures était à deux doigts de craquer. « Non, non, non maman ! Réveille-toi maman ! ».

OoOoO

Je me réveille d'un bon de mon lit le corps trempé. Putain encore ses foutus souvenirs ! Sort de ma tête !


End file.
